


Sacrificado al Dragon - Drarry

by AsunaNoKitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaNoKitsune/pseuds/AsunaNoKitsune
Summary: Adaptación del libro Sacrificado al Dragón de Jessie DonovanA cambio de un vial de sangre de dragón para salvar la vida de su hermano, Harry Potter se ofrece a sí mismo como sacrificio a uno de los clanes británicos de cambia-formas dragones. Ser un sacrificio significa firmar un contrato para vivir con los cambia-formas dragones por seis meses para tratar de concebir un hijo.Sin embargo, su hombre dragón asignado, es todo menos fácil. Es alto, serio, y alfa hasta los huesos. Hay un solo problema; odia a los humanos. Debido a que los cazadores humanos de dragones mataron a su madre, Draco Malfoy desprecia a los humanos. Desafortunadamente, su clan está en la desesperada necesidad de crías para repoblar sus números y es su turno de servir a un humano. A pesar de sus planes de tener sexo y alejarse, su dragón interior tiene otras ideas. El curvilíneo humano tienta a su bestia interior como ninguna otra.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Capitulo 1

Harry Potter estaba sentado en el área de recepción de la oficina de Asuntos de Dragones de Manchester, tamborileando su dedo contra su brazo, y deseando que se apresuraran de una buena vez. Había estado sentado allí por casi una hora, y con cada minuto que pasaba, comenzaba a dudar de su idoneidad.

Si no calificaba para sacrificarse a uno de los clanes británicos de cambia-formas dragones, su hermano menor moriría; solamente la sangre de un dragón podía curar la infección CRE resistente a antibióticos de su hermano.

Una mujer usando un traje gris salió de la puerta más alejada y caminó hacia él. Cuando llegó hasta Harry, la mujer dijo: —¿Eres Harry Potter? —Harry asintió, y la mujer se dio la vuelta—. Entonces sígueme.

Esto es. En unos minutos, sabría si su hermano Teddy tendría la oportunidad de vivir o si moriría. Harry se frotó las manos contra sus pantalones negros antes de ponerse de pie y seguir a la mujer.

Bajaron por un corredor aburrido y pobremente iluminado y luego giraron a la izquierda por otro. La mujer del traje gris finalmente se detuvo frente a una puerta que decía "Enlace de Sacrificios Humanos" y giró el picaporte. En vez de entrar, la mujer de mediana edad se movió a un lado para indicarle a Harry que entrara.

Obedeció, y en cuanto entró a la sala, la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Un hombre no mucho mayor que sus veinticinco años estaba sentado en un escritorio con pilas de archivos y papeles.

El cuarto no parecía más grande que tres por tres metros, pero se sentía mucho más pequeño dado que cada espacio disponible en las paredes estaba decorado con diferentes mapas del Reino Unido. Algunos estaban divididos en cinco secciones, mientras que otros tenían pines fijos en ellos. No tenía idea lo que indicaban los pines, pero el mapa dividido en cinco representaba los cinco clanes de cambia-formas dragones del Reino Unido: dos en Inglaterra, uno en Escocia, uno en Irlanda del Norte y uno en Gales. Uno de ellos, pronto podría ser su casa por los siguientes seis meses.

El hombre se aclaró la garganta y él movió su atención de las paredes hacia su cara. Cuando se encontró con sus ojos, él dijo:

—Tome asiento.

Harry se sentó en la descolorida silla de felpa frente al escritorio y decidió que esperar era la mejor estrategia. Tenía una tendencia a decir lo equivocado en el momento inadecuado, y aunque por lo general le tenía sin cuidado, en este momento podía acabar costándole la vida a su hermano.

El hombre recogió un archivo y repasó algo en el interior con sus ojos y luego lo bajó. Harry quiso gritarle que le dijera los resultados, pero no podía molestarlo. Después de todo, este hombre tendría la palabra final sobre su destino. El hombre finalmente comenzó a hablar.

—Sr. Potter, los resultados de las pruebas genéticas dicen que es compatible con el ADN de cambia-formas dragones y no debería haber problema en concebir a uno de sus hijos. También salió perfecto en todas las exhaustivas pruebas psicológicas. Si sigue interesado en sacrificarse, podemos comenzar la entrevista final.

Harry parpadeó. A pesar de las posibilidades de ser uno entre mil que podía engendrar a un niño cambia-formas dragón, calificó. Su hermano menor recibiría la sangre de dragón que necesitaba y sería capaz de vivir una larga vida libre de dolor; ahora él tenía un futuro. Las lágrimas punzaron en sus ojos y los cerró para evitar derrumbarse. Recobra la compostura, Potter. Llorar era lo último que quería hacer en este momento. No podía darle al hombre alguna razón para descartarlo como candidato.

—¿Señor Potter?

Harry abrió los ojos y le dio una débil sonrisa.

—Lo siento, señor. Simplemente estoy aliviado de que mi hermano vivirá.

—Sí, sí, el intercambio. Pero tenemos mucho que cubrir antes de llegar a las especificaciones del contrato, así que, si está bastante compuesto, seguiré. —Harry se enderezó en su silla y asintió. El hombre siguió—: Correcto. Está sano, genéticamente compatible, fértil, soltero y no es virgen, que son los cinco requerimientos necesarios para calificar. Sacrificarse significa que irá a vivir con el Clan Stonefire por un período de seis meses, y le será asignado un macho temporal. Consentirá sus atenciones sexuales, y si queda embarazado, entiende que su estadía se extenderá hasta después que nazca la criatura. Si tiene preguntas, cualquiera, ahora es el momento de decirlas.

Había escuchado lo básico de esto antes, pero ahora que había pasado todas las pruebas, tuvo un momento de pánico. Por más que quisiera salvar a su hermano, y lo salvaría, ser asignado para tener sexo con un hombre cambia-formas dragón desconocido daba un poco de miedo. En especial, dado que tantos donceles morían en el proceso de parir a los bebés mitad dragones.

Si el aspecto de morir al tener un bebé no era lo bastante malo, estaba poniendo su vida en espera al hacer esto. Harry estaba a una tesis de ganar su doctorado en Antropología Social. Si quedaba embarazado y sobrevivía el parto, no estaba seguro de poder renunciar al niño y marcharse.

La mayor parte de los donceles sacrificados que sobrevivían el parto lo hacían, pero sin importar lo diferentes que los cambia-formas dragones eran de los humanos, Harry no sería uno de ellos. La familia lo significaba todo para él. Y si no renunciaba a su hijo, tendría que renunciar a sus sueños con el fin de pasar el resto de su vida con el Clan Stonefire.

Respiró hondo y recordó a su hermano Teddy, pálido y delgado en su lecho, y su preocupación se disipó a un nivel tolerable. Incluso si se volvía padre antes de lo planeado, lo haría tres veces con tal de darle a Teddy la oportunidad de pasar su cumpleaños número quince.

Sin embargo, no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad para hacer algunas preguntas. Los cambia-formas dragones eran extremadamente reservados, pocas veces compartían algo que sucediera en sus tierras con el público.

—Entiendo lo del consentimiento a la actividad sexual, ya que mi principal propósito es ayudar a repoblar a los cambia-formas dragones, pero ¿Qué garantías hay para asegurarse de que no soy abusado o descuidado?

El hombre se reclinó en su silla y juntó las puntas de sus dedos frente a él. —Entiendo su preocupación, pero el Departamento del Reino Unido de Asuntos de Dragones lleva a cabo inspecciones de rutina y entrevistas. Aparte de la mortalidad relacionada a la maternidad, en los últimos diez años, sólo un sacrificio ha recibido un tratamiento duro entre cientos.

Con colosal esfuerzo, Harry consiguió no pensar en la probabilidad del cincuenta/cincuenta de sobrevivir al parto.

—¿Y qué hay de mis amigos y familia? ¿Puedo comunicarme con ellos?

—La comunicación está prohibida por las primeras seis semanas. Después de eso, depende completamente del macho asignado a usted si puede comunicarse o no. Por experiencia, los donceles que han hecho grandes esfuerzos por concebir fueron recompensados con más privilegios.

Correcto. Así que, si se volvía un dios del sexo, podría hablar con su familia. Cómo iba a lograr eso —sus novios anteriores le habían dicho que era "bastante bueno" pero nunca fantástico— no tenía idea. Pero cruzaría ese puente cuando llegara a este.

—Y, por último, ¿Cuándo recibirá mi hermano su tratamiento y cuándo me marcharé hacia el recinto de los dragones?

—Una vez que nuestro representante legal haya repasado el contrato con usted y haya sido firmado y atestiguado, una copia le será enviada al Clan Stonefire. Ellos deberían aprobarlo en cuestión de días y entregar el vial con sangre de dragón al médico de su hermano. Normalmente, se esperaría que usted llegue en una semana. Sin embargo, en el caso de familiares moribundos, tiene dos semanas para poner en orden sus asuntos y asegurarse que su hermano se está recuperando. Nuestra oficina le notificará de las especificaciones en los siguientes cinco días.

El hombre recogió una lapicera y firmó algo dentro del archivo manila sobre su escritorio. Levantó una hoja de papel y se la entregó. —Dado que ha tenido una conversación racional sin que se quebrara o estallara en llanto, creo que eres mentalmente lo bastante sano para ser sacrificado. Si no tienes más preguntas, puedes proceder al departamento legal.

Incluso a esta altura en el proceso de aplicación, ahora entendía cómo algunos candidatos podrían espantarse. Escuchar sobre no tener comunicación con el mundo exterior al igual que cómo dar a luz a un bebé mitad dragón podría matarte era demasiado para asimilar. Pero Harry no estaba haciendo esto por él mismo; lo estaba haciendo por su hermano. Teddy había tenido unos últimos años de mierda al luchar contra el cáncer sólo para derrotarlo y terminar con una infección resistente a las drogas que lo estaba matando lentamente. Su gracioso e inteligente hermano se merecía una oportunidad de vivir y disfrutar la vida.

Alargó la mano y tomó la hoja. Dijo:

—Gracias. Sigo interesado. Por favor, dígame dónde está ubicado el departamento legal e iré allí directamente.

Él le dio las indicaciones. Harry le agradeció al hombre antes de dejar su oficina y hacer los giros necesarios. A medida que se aproximaba a la última vuelta, bajó la mirada al papel en sus manos. Hacia el final de la hoja, el hombre había marcado la opción de "aprobado" y firmado con su nombre. Viéndolo en blanco y negro comenzó a hacer que toda la situación se sintiera mucho más real.

En menos de dos semanas, se iría a vivir con los cambia-formas dragones y se esperaría que tuviera sexo con uno de sus machos. Respiró hondo y contuvo la sensación de pánico. No fue obligado; había sido voluntario.

Mientras que no sabía cómo su hombre dragón asignado lo trataría, había una cosa que debía esperar: se rumoreaba que los hombres estaban en forma y eran musculosos. Por una vez en su vida, Harry dormiría con un hombre fuerte y sexy. Solamente esperaba que no se tratara de un completo bastardo.

\------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy llamó a la puerta del líder del clan Stonefire. Cuando escuchó un amortiguado "Adelante", giró el picaporte y entró. Theodore Nott, el líder del clan Stonefire y amigo de  
Draco de casi treinta años, se sentaba detrás de un viejo y robusto escritorio de roble que había sido usado por los líderes de este clan por más de cien años. Estaba bastante gastado con más de unos cuantos rayones de cambia-formas dragones jóvenes probando sus garras. Draco pensaba que se veía como la mierda, pero a los dragones les gustaban las tradiciones, y el líder del clan Stonefire no era la excepción.

Theo le indicó a Draco que entrara y se sentara en una de las sillas de madera frente a su escritorio. Draco cerró la puerta y obedeció. Aunque tenía el presentimiento que sabía sobre qué trataba esta reunión, preguntó:

—¿Querías verme?

Theo apartó los papeles que había estado leyendo y alzó los ojos hacia él.

—Es hora, Draco.

Mierda. Había esperado que no fuera esto.

—¿No puede tener otro turno alguno de los machos voluntarios? Ponerme con un humano es una mala idea, Theo, y lo sabes.

Theo se recostó en su silla y sacudió su cabeza.

—No. No puedo arriesgarme a que el acervo genético se haga demasiado pequeño. Ni tú ni tu hermana han tenido crías, y dado que eres el mayor, eres el primero en la fila. Odio ser autoritario, pero si te niegas a emparejarte con el último sacrificio humano, tendré que echarte del clan.

—Correcto, y ponerme a merced de los caza-dragones. De verdad no tengo opción, ¿no?

Theo negó con la cabeza.

—No. Pero dado que soy más que tu líder, y también soy tu amigo, esperé hasta que un candidato decente llegara antes de escogerte. — Revolvió a través de una pila de papeles, encontró lo que estaba buscando y se lo entregó a Draco—. Lee su pequeño resumen.

Harry Potter es un hombre de veinticinco años. Su razón para ofrecerse voluntario como sacrificio es sanar a su hermano de una enfermedad que amenaza su vida. Actualmente, es candidato a doctorado de antropología Social en la Universidad de Manchester. Su principal interés es la historia de las relaciones humanos-dragones. Su entrevista psicológica lo mostró como un individuo decidido, determinado y leal que pone a su familia por encima de todo. La oficina de Asuntos de Dragones recomienda emparejarlo con un hombre igualmente fuerte para evitar manipulación involuntaria.

Alzó los ojos.

—Así que, ¿en vez de darme un sacrificio que me dejará follarlo y dejarlo, me vas a dar al que probablemente luchará conmigo a cada paso del camino? ¿Estás seguro de que eres mi amigo?

Theo sonrió.

—Será bueno para ti. Un humano débil de voluntad que te dejaría follarlo y marcharte impediría que superaras tu prejuicio contra los humanos.

Draco entrecerró sus ojos.

—No traigas a colación a mi madre muerta en esto.

La sonrisa de Theo desapareció.

—Es mi trabajo ayudarte, y por ende, fortalecer nuestro clan. No puedes ocultarte por siempre al pasar todo tu tiempo entrenando a dragones jóvenes. Han pasado diez años, Draco. Tienes que dejarlo ir y concentrarte en lo que puedes hacer aquí y ahora, lo cual es ayudar a nuestro clan, y a todos los cambia-formas dragones de efectivamente, extinguirse.

—No es mi maldita culpa que nuestros números sean tan reducidos. Los humanos nos cazaron por miles de años. La única razón de que los gobiernos humanos hayan creado protecciones para nosotros en las últimas décadas es el trato que hicimos cuando expusimos el secreto de nuestra sangre, para terminar la epidemia de SIDA de 1980. Hasta este día, ellos solamente nos aprecian por las propiedades sanadoras de nuestra sangre y están dispuesto a arrojar humanos en nuestra dirección, y posiblemente matarlos al concebir, para conseguirlo.

—No me importa nada de eso. Deja que nos aprecien por nuestra sangre. Mientras tanto, los cambia-formas dragones necesitan repoblar para que un día no necesitemos depender de este sistema de intercambio para sobrevivir. —Theo lo taladró con su mirada azul de alfa—. Ahora, lee el maldito contrato y fírmalo. Nuestros sanadores están esperando por ti para cambiar así pueden extraer la cantidad necesaria de sangre para completar nuestra parte del acuerdo.

Draco podía negarse y marcharse. A pesar de las probabilidades de mierda, probablemente haría eso si se tratara solamente de él. Pero no podía abandonar a su hermana Luna; especialmente cuando él era la única familia que le quedaba. Y maldito Theo, era consciente de ello.

Draco alargó la mano. —Dame el maldito contrato. Pero si piensas que esto mágicamente va a curar mi odio por los humanos, te vas a llevar una sorpresa.

Su amigo le entregó los papeles.

—Ya veremos, Draco. Ya veremos.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holi ! :3 publicare capitulos cada lunes, miercoles y viernes 
> 
> Nos leemos despues y dejen comentarios :D

Harry se paró con sus padres en frente de la entrada bien custodiada a la tierra de Stonefire. Sabía que alguien del clan llegaría en cualquier minuto para llevarlo dentro, pero despedirse de sus padres era más duro de lo que había imaginado. Era un hombre adulto para llorar en voz alta.

—Mamá, papá, estará todo bien. Sólo cuiden a Teddy. Espero un reporte completo una vez que tenga acceso a una línea de teléfono otra vez.

Su papá acunó su mejilla.

—Sé que todo está hecho, pero deseo que hubieras hablado con nosotros sobre esto, Harry. Podríamos haber encontrado otro camino.

Se quedó mirando a su padre con su ligera calvicie y anteojos de alambre, cuidadoso de grabar la imagen en su memoria.  
Sin embargo, mientras miraba de su mamá a su papá y regresaba otra vez, se dio cuenta que esta podría ser la última vez que los vería, a menos que su macho asignado le concediera privilegios. Sí, la idea de un hombre estando a cargo de lo que él podía y no podía hacer no le gustaba, pero debería hacerlo si quería sobrevivir.  
No había mucho que pudiera decirles para borrarles su preocupación, y nunca había sido bueno mintiendo. Sin embargo, se obligó a sonreír y se decidió a estirar la verdad un poco.

—Sabes que no había otro camino. Sin una inyección de sangre de dragón, Teddy habría muerto, soy consciente de los riesgos de hacer esto, y papá, soy lo suficientemente mayor para tomar mis propias decisiones.

—Lo sé, amor. Pero vamos a extrañarte en las vacaciones anuales de verano a Escocia este año.

Podía ser un hombre adulto, pero su familia tenía una tradición que Harry todavía esperaba con interés. Cada año, hacían un viaje a Escocia, y cada año, visitaban un castillo diferente. Sus padres estaban determinados a visitar cada uno antes de que murieran, y el pensamiento de Harry perdiéndose el por primera vez en veinte años hizo que su pecho se apretara.

Harry se aclaró su garganta.

—Sólo asegúrense de que sea uno de los castillos destartalados, y entonces no estaré enojado por perdérmelo.

Entonces su papá británico lo jaló en un abrazo, la acción muy influenciada por la madre americana de Harry. Dijo contra su cabello: —Sólo cuiden de él. —Miró a su madre, quien estaba inusualmente callada—. ¿Mamá?

Sin decir una palabra, su madre corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. Harry cerró sus ojos y la estrechó con fuerza, memorizando el olor a lilas de la loción de su madre. Luego Harry dijo:

—Te amo, mamá.

—También te amo, querido. —Su madre se alejó y tomó la cara de Harry en sus manos—. Puedes llamarnos y dejarnos saber todo, todo de todo, una vez que tengas acceso a un teléfono.

Harry luchó contra las lágrimas de sus ojos y forzó una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto.

—Te amo, Mini prongs, y no sabes qué tan agradecido estoy contigo por salvar la vida de Teddy.

Harry lo apretó y se alejó de su padre.

El rostro de su madre fue severo.

—Lo dije en serio. No me importa si mi nieto termina siendo mitad dragón. Lo amaré a él o a ella con todo mi corazón.

Con esa observación, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer en las mejillas de Harry.

Su madre acarició su mejilla

-No me importa lo que el resto del mundo piense: mi familia viene primero, no importa qué genética herede.

Harry jaló a su madre para otro abrazo. Aunque el embarazo era altamente probable, había estado asustado de que sus padres no aprobarían si él tenía un hijo. Pero debió haber sabido en vez de dudar de sus padres. Los había dado por sentado todos esos años. Si sobrevivía al nacimiento y nunca salía, los atesoraría tanto como merecían ser atesorados.

Una profunda voz de hombre desconocida habló detrás de él.

—¿Harry Potter?

Harry se alejó de su madre y limpió sus ojos con la manga de su cardigán antes de voltearse para encontrar un hombre alto con cabello rubio platinado y unos hermosos ojos plateados mirándolo y a sus padres con lo que podía solamente ser llamado sospecha. El grueso tatuaje negro que se extendía desde debajo de su manga corta hasta arriba de su codo le dijo que el hombre era un cambia-formas dragón. La única pregunta era, si este era su dragón o no.  
De todas formas, Harry había decidido las últimas dos semanas que no estaría asustado de ellos a menos que le dieran una razón. Incluso entonces, haría todo en su poder para no mostrar su miedo. Tenía la sensación de que los cambia-formas dragones apreciarían una muestra de fuerza.  
Cuadró sus hombros, elevó su barbilla y dijo:

-Soy yo.

—Te daré tres minutos para despedirte. Ven cuando estés listo.

Con eso, el hombre fue a una zona de árboles, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y lo observo. Incluso a quince metros, sentó la intensidad de su mirada, y comenzó a entender cómo muchos donceles se podrían asustar de eso. Sin embargo, Harry había tratado con cosas peores durante sus trabajos de medio tiempo a través de la universidad; primero en un bar y más tarde en un restaurante. Un imbécil gruñón y verbalmente atrofiado sería como un paseo en el parque en comparación. Determinado a no desperdiciar el precioso tiempo que le quedaba antes de dejar a su familia, Harry se volvió a sus padres y trató de ignorar el calor de la mirada del cambia-formas que indudablemente estaba sobre su espalda.

\-------------------------------------------------- --------------

Draco miró al pequeño humano curvilíneo con cabello negro azabache y ojos verdes mientras abrazaba a sus padres. Era un poco más redondeado y suave que las hembras de su especie, pero a la primera mirada, él no lo encontró poco atractivo. Las curvas del humano deben ser capaces de poner a su polla lo suficientemente dura para hacer su trabajo.

Siempre que pudiera desnudarlo primero. No podía forzarlo, pero gracias a la elección de sacrificio de Theo, probablemente tomaría más que unas pocas caricias para tenerlo dispuesto. Decidió fulminar con la mirada en la dirección de Harry como pago inicial por los problemas que él humano iba a causarle.

Si Theo pensaba que Draco iba a volverse un gentil macho lisonjero por el humano, su líder del clan se iba a llevar una sorpresa. El humano estaba aquí por un propósito, y un propósito solamente, para procrear. Haría su deber y lo follaría hasta que se embarazara. Luego podría regresar a su vida hasta que el niño naciera.  
Si él sobrevivía al nacimiento, solo podría esperar que el humano huyera de regreso con los demás humanos y dejara la crianza del niño a él. Como muchos cambia-formas, Draco amaría el regalo de los hijos, incluso si el suyo fuera medio humano. Sin embargo, se estaba adelantando.

  
Harry tendrá un período de dos días de adaptación antes de que fuera requerido tener sexo con él. Él sólo quería apresurarse y acabar de una vez, pero firmó un contrato de sacrifico y no avergonzaría a su clan al romperlo.  
El tiempo del humano se había acabado. Estuvo cerca de ir a buscarlo cuando él dio un saludo a sus padres, tomó su maleta, y caminó dándose aires hacia él.  
Había descubierto una cosa de él, era puntual. Cuando estaba a solo unos pocos pasos lejos, alargó una mano y dijo:

—Puedo llevar tu maleta.

Él sacudió su cabeza.

—Ni siquiera sé tu nombre, así que ¿Cómo se supone que confiaré en ti con mis cosas

Sin importar cuántos problemas llegaría a ser más tarde, aún lo prefería luchador a gimoteando o asustado sin sentido.

—Soy Draco Malfoy del Clan Stonefire.

Él le echó un vistazo con sus ojos verde esmeralda y Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué los humanos eran tan pequeños?

Harry lo miró por otros dos segundos antes de ofrecerle su bolsa.

—Eso aún no me dice quién eres en verdad, pero ya que voy a quedarme en Stonefire por al menos los siguientes seis meses, puedo cazarte si huyes con mis cosas.

Lo perforó con una mirada fulminante.

—Si decidiera huir con tu equipaje, te garantizo que no serías capaz de encontrarme. Tengo alas</p>

—Correcto. Eres un dragón. No estoy seguro de cómo me olvidé de eso. —Le ofreció su bolsa de nuevo—. Bueno, tómala entonces. Yo diría que es pesada, pero parece como que puedes manejarlo.

¿Él había olvidado que él era un dragón? Mierda. Ahí quedaba su idea de usar los rumores de la brutalidad de los dragones para lograr que lo dejara en paz. Esto iba a ser un desafío más grande de lo que había anticipado.

Su mirada fulminante preventiva había estado justificada. Por el momento, solo debe entregarlo al líder de su clan. Podía preocuparse por cuán problemático era más tarde.

Tomó su bolso.

—Tenemos una reunión. Sígueme

Se volteó y empezó a caminar. Ya que no trató de emparejar sus zancadas con las suyas mucho más cortas, él tenía que medio trotar para seguir el ritmo. Bien. Tal vez si lo mantenía sin aliento, no trataría de hablar con él. No tenía intención de llegar a conocer al señorito Harry Potter.

\-------------------------------------------------- -----------

Harry no estaba seguro qué había esperado al encontrarse con su primer cambia-formas dragón cara a cara, pero Draco Malfoy no lo había sido. Si, era alto, delgado y musculoso, está bien, tenía que admitir que sexy, pero probablemente podría partirlo en dos si trataba. Buenos modales y cortesía no eran definitivamente su fuerte. Dudaba que incluso supiera como sonreír.

  
Y, sin embargo, tenía la inquietante sensación de que este era el macho que le había sido asignado. Mejor que no saltes a conclusiones, Potter. Bien. Era un científico social. Necesitaba observar y obtener más información antes de formarse cualquier tipo de opinión definitiva.

  
Tal vez este cambia-formas dragón estaba meramente teniendo un mal día. Al menos la caminata estaba haciendo algo bueno ayudando a calmar sus nervios. Puede que haya puesto una cara valiente para el cambia-formas dragón, pero por dentro estaba extremadamente nervioso, y solo había estado en la tierra de los cambia-formas dragón por diez minutos. Respiró hondo y recordó su decisión de tratar esto como nada más que un difícil trabajo de campo.

  
Observar al clan Stonefire como un antropólogo iba a hacerlo mejorar su técnica. Sí, debería que desnudarse con algún hombre dragón y de seguro llevar a su niño medio dragón, pero iba a aprovechar al máximo sus seis meses aquí, o más tiempo. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría ser capaz de escribir su tesis de doctorado con algo relativo a los dragones Stonefire. Había estado luchando por llegar con una buena idea para la tesis, pero un estudio de cerca sobre cómo los cambia-formas dragón vivían sería relevante ya que muy pocos hechos verdaderos eran conocidos acerca de ellos.

En opinión de Harry, darles a los humanos un vistazo de sus vidas diarias podría ayudar a borrar el miedo rodeando a los clanes dragón. De lejos, demasiados padres aún contaban leyendas de cómo los dragones bajarían y arrancarían a los niños de sus padres para comerlos, como parte de las rutinas de historias a la hora de dormir.

Un sonido que fue una mezcla de un grito de un águila y el rugido de un león rebotó a través del aire. Harry se detuvo en seco mientras aferraba sus manos sobre sus oídos contra el ruido. Antes de que pudiera levantar la mirada para ver qué lo había causado, tuvo que cerrar los ojos contra el viento cuando este rugió sobre él. Dos segundos más tarde, abrió sus ojos para ver las sombras alejándose de dos dragones, uno dorado y el otro rojo, desvaneciéndose en la distancia. Solo pudo distinguir sus alas y enormes cuerpos antes de que desaparecieran de su línea de visión, y la desilusión lo recorrió.

Uno de los beneficios adicionales de vivir con los cambia-formas dragón era que finalmente podría ver un dragón de cerca, pero parecía que esto no iba a pasar de inmediato. Levantó la mirada y vio a Draco parado con su bolsa. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, dijo:

—¿Alguna vez llevan humanos con ustedes cuando están en forma dragón?

Su expresión neutral se volvió sombría.

—No somos una manada de animales a la misericordia de los amos humanos.

—Eso no fue lo que quise decir, y lo sabes.

—Obviamente no ha tenido que lidiar con caza-dragones y activistas pro-contención. Algunos dicen que ser manadas de animales o donantes de sangre es todo para lo que somos buenos. —Se volteó y comenzó a caminar— Vamos. El líder del clan Stonefire está esperando por ti.

Imbécil. Incluso si él estaba teniendo un mal día, no tenía que ser tan rudo. Harry medio trotó para alcanzarlo. Él aún estaba a medio metro delante de Harry, pero si pensaba que lo disuadiría de continuar su conversación, estaba tristemente equivocado. La furia siempre lo había hecho valiente, y un poco descuidado.

-Tienes razón; no sé mucho acerca de los cazadores furtivos o la gente anti-dragón. Pero a menos que me digas, nunca lo sabré.

Draco se detuvo y él casi se chocó con su espalda. Él miró por encima de su hombro.

—Mira, voy a exponer los hechos para ti. Aunque puedes haberte ofrecido voluntario para esto, yo no lo hice y no planeo malgastar mi tiempo llegando a conocerte o alguna otra mierda. Haré lo que fui contratado para hacer, nada más. Sugiero que te prepares para algo de sexo y lo disfrutes, porque eso es todo lo que vas a conseguir de mí.

Harry parpadeó.

—¿Eres el macho asignado a mí?

Draco se volteó e hizo una reverencia burlona.

—Lo mejor de lo mejor, mi señor.

—De alguna forma, lo dudo.

Hubo un atisbo de odio en sus ojos.

—No quiero esto más de lo que tú lo quieres. Pero firmaste el contrato, lo que significa que vas a tratar de darme un niño. Y si todo va bien, espero que me dejarás a mí y a mi hijo solos y regresarás a tu vida humana.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, y todo lo que Harry pudo hacer fue mirar. ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que durmiera con él? Había tratado de no construir ninguna fantasía acerca de su vida con los cambia-formas dragones, pero nunca ni en un millón de años había esperado que tal bastardo fuera asignado a él.

  
Desafortunadamente, no tenía opción; sus manos estaban atadas con el contrato que había firmado. Harry apretó sus puños a sus costados y entonces comenzó a trotar para alcanzar a Draco. Al menos por los términos de su contrato, tenía dos días libres de sexo para llegar a conocer al clan y tener sus preguntas básicas respondidas. De alguna manera, en esos dos días, necesita o bien averiguar por qué Draco lo odiaba tanto, o tratar de encontrar una manera de transferir el contrato a un macho diferente.


	3. Capitulo 3

Afortunadamente, durante el resto de la caminata hasta la casa de Theo, Harry permaneció en silencio. Draco había expuesto los hechos y había sido tan contundente como podía, pero si el brillo obstinado en su mirada era algo a perdurar, su manera brusca no iba a ser suficiente.

Todavía no podía creer que su primera pregunta sobre su clan fuera si los dragones aceptaban a los humanos para un paseo en el aire o no. Incluso dejando de lado el hecho de que él no sabía mucho, más bien al contrario, acerca de las costumbres de los cambia-formas dragón, ¿le preguntaría a un hombre humano que acababa de conocer si podía conseguir un paseo a cuestas? No. No lo haría. Los seres humanos se sentían con derecho y siempre se veían superiores a las “bestias dragón”.

De niño, había desestimado los cuentos de la crueldad humana como nada más que historias. Pero luego habían torturado y matado a su madre y finalmente había entendido qué monstruos podían ser. Al menos Harry le había recordado ese hecho. Una pequeña, muy pequeña, parte de él se había preguntado si su macho asignado sería diferente. Era bueno saber que él no lo era.

Dado que su comportamiento no pareció asustarlo, sólo tendría que pensar en otras maneras de persuadir al macho a que se marchara cuando su tiempo se acabara o después de darle un hijo. Para ser honesto, él quería un hijo. Un pequeño macho o hembra para ayudar a comenzar una nueva familia. Su hermana Luna había estado con su madre cuando los humanos la habían capturado, y hasta el día de hoy, ella no se había perdonado por marcharse cuando su madre le había pedido que lo hiciera. Pero tal vez una sobrina o un sobrino finalmente la ayudaría a sanar y seguir adelante.

Por supuesto, eso llevaba a su problema del principio, al macho detrás de él. Para niños se requería sexo, y como no era un violador, tendría que ser creativo para desnudarlo.

El sonido de los pasos a media carrera de Harry se detuvo. Se preguntó qué estaba haciendo ahora, se volvió para verla boquiabierto ante la colección de casas y talleres en el área central habitable del clan. Todas las casas eran de dos pisos y sencillas de piedra o ladrillo, pero incluso si su acento no fuera muy inglés, habría visto edificios similares en los pequeños pueblos que había pasado en su camino aquí.

Pero al examinarlo más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que no estaba mirando a los edificios, sino más bien a la conmoción que se ocultaba detrás de ellos. Los dragones jóvenes estaban practicando sus despegues y aterrizajes en el área segura designada. La vista era una ocurrencia diaria para él, pero no para el humano.

Pero no le importaba. Todo lo que importaba era llevarlo a Theo lo más rápido posible. Ansiaba hacer un vuelo rápido antes de la ceremonia de bienvenida y cada minuto que el macho desperdiciaba viendo a los jóvenes dragones era un minuto menos de libertad que pasaba en los cielos.

Draco se acercó a Harry y exclamó:

—Deja de mirar. Tenemos una reunión con el líder del clan.

Su boca se había quedado abierta, pero él la cerró de inmediato y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No hay nada en mi contrato sobre tener que seguir cada una de tus órdenes. —Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y él se obligó a no mirar sus pezones que traspasaban su camisa—. Simplemente pídeme agradablemente que retome mi ritmo y ve lo que sucede.

Sí, ese resplandor determinado estaba todavía en sus ojos.

Por mucho que quisiera llegar a la casa de Theo, no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Por qué no me tienes miedo? Para la mayoría de los seres humanos, un cambia-formas dragón vociferándoles les daría un ataque.

—Estoy adivinando por tu comentario que no leíste mi archivo, así que aquí está: estoy consiguiendo mi doctorado en Antropología Social. Sabes lo que es la antropología, ¿verdad?

Lo fulminó con la mirada, con cuidado de no dejar que su confusión en su cambio de tema se mostrara.

—Podré ser una gran bestia, pero tengo un cerebro. La Antropología es el estudio de la cultura.

—Bastante cerca.

—Y eso tiene que ver con tu comportamiento ¿cómo, exactamente?

Él hizo un gesto hacia el entorno.

—Todo esto es nuevo para mí, y todo lo que quiero hacer es mirar cada detalle y guardarlo en mi memoria. Las nuevas culturas no me asustan, me fascinan.

Sí, este macho iba a tomar un montón de persuasión para alejarse al final de su tiempo.

—Puedes verlo mañana. Ahora mismo, o bien necesitas empezar a caminar, o voy a usar otras maneras para hacerte llegar a la reunión.

Él lo señaló con el dedo.

—Actúas de manera espantosa y malintencionada, pero a menos que quieras arriesgar la participación de tu clan en el sistema de sacrificio, no me harás daño.

Él tenía razón; nunca negaría el futuro de su clan de esa manera. Sin embargo, podía hacer muchas cosas sin lastimarlo. Arrojó su bolso en el suelo, se inclinó un poco, empujó su hombro contra su cuerpo, y lo levantó.

Él chilló y dijo:

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Él apretó más fuertemente sus piernas e intentó ignorar las suaves curvas presionadas contra su cuerpo o la forma en que su olor hizo que su dragón interior retumbara en apreciación.

Forzando a su mitad dragón a comportarse, dijo:

—No voy a discutir contigo o tratar de ser todo agradable y educado. Eso no es lo que soy, y estoy seguro como el infierno que no voy a cambiar por ti. Así que, por razones de tiempo, te llevaré. Tu contrato lo permite.

Empezó a caminar. Esperó que forcejeara, pero en cambio el humano empezó a hablar.

—Siempre he creído que los cambia-formas dragones no eran los alfas de las cavernas que todos rumorean que son, pero tu comportamiento ha cambiado eso. ¿Qué vas a hacer después? ¿Encadenarme a una cama?

—Gracias por darme la idea, humano. Mantenerte atado a mi cama podría acelerar el proceso de concepción, y luego puedes ir a vivir con los otros seres humanos no emparejados y darnos a los dos un poco de paz.

Harry bufó, pero se quedó callado. No estaba seguro si debía estar aliviado o estar preocupado de que él estuviera encontrando una manera de vengarse. Si seguía actuando así, tal vez tendría que atarlo a la cama para mantenerlo fuera de problemas.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Harry estaba intentando, pero fallando, en mantener su temperamento bajo control. Era consciente de que había caído en la trampa de decir la cosa equivocada en el momento equivocado, pero el hombre dragón tenía una manera de agitar su ira. Si sus palabras no fueron suficientes, él lo había levantado y lo había llevado sobre su hombro como si no fuera el siglo veintiuno, sino de alguna época distante en que los humanos no eran más que propiedad.

Es cierto que no tenía ni idea de si los humanos eran vistos como propiedad dentro de la cultura dragón. Su investigación en las últimas semanas había revelado muy poco sobre los roles de género de los cambia-formas dragones, o mucho de nada en realidad. Pero si las hembras eran como el macho bajo su estómago, dudaba que ellas hubieran soportado esta mierda.

Era lo suficientemente listo para saber que luchar contra él era una pérdida de tiempo; podría dominarlo con una mano. Además, al estar tan cerca de su cuerpo, no podía ignorar la cantidad de calor que irradiaba de los músculos duros de su pecho y espalda, o la forma en que olía a perfume y algo singularmente masculino.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo estúpido, como inhalar hondamente el olor extrañamente embriagador de Draco, él se detuvo y lentamente deslizó su cuerpo por el suyo. Sus curvas amaron la dureza contrastante de su pecho y para su gran vergüenza, sus pezones se endurecieron. Sin duda, el hombre dragón usaría la traición de su cuerpo contra él. Su único consuelo fue que sintió la traición del cuerpo de él empujando contra su estómago. En el momento en que sus pies tocaron el piso, Draco soltó el agarre en su cuerpo y se alejó de él como si hubiese sido quemado.

La mezcla de irritación y disgusto en sus ojos se enterró en su autoestima. Harry mantuvo su cabeza en alto. Sabía que no era uno de esas modelos delgados que tenían que mirar cada maldita cosa que comieran, pero no era poco saludable. Cocinaba todo desde cero y disfrutaba de sus caminatas casi diarias. Si a él no le gustaba lo que veía, qué mal. Él no iba a dejar a este bastardo romper su autoestima ganada con esfuerzo.

No importándole que su boca lo metiera en problemas, dijo:

—Deja de amenazarme y mirarme como un pedazo de carne.

—¿Por qué? Eres el que ofreció su cuerpo a un extraño.

—Para salvar a mi hermano. Eso hace un mundo de diferencia.

Él parecía no estar convencido.

—Racionaliza todo lo que quieras, no me importa. Todo lo que importa es que tu cuerpo reacciona al mío, lo que significa que no tendré que esforzarme mucho para tenerte desnudo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estas en forma? Solo porque eres alto, oscuro, y musculoso no significa nada. Eres malo, cruel y grosero. Y eso no es atractivo.

—Tus pezones dicen otra cosa. —Él se volvió y caminó los últimos pasos hacia la puerta—. Ahora, es suficiente. Es tiempo de conocer al líder de mi clan.

Él golpeo, abrió la puerta y entró en la cabaña de piedra, dejándolo de pie solo. Unos pocos cambian-formas dragón habían estado mirando su intercambio con Draco, y continuaron mirándolo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que deben haber oído.  _ Gran manera de hacer una primera impresión, Potter.  _ Pero él no podía evitarlo. Draco era como un encendedor para su temperamento.

Respiró hondo y exhaló antes de dirigirse por la puerta abierta de la cabaña. Si lo intentaba lo suficiente, podría hacer un mejor trabajo en dar una buena impresión con el líder de Stonefire. Considerando que necesitaría su aprobación para hacer cualquier clase de informe sobre su clan, necesitaba, temporalmente, poner de lado sus problemas con Draco y transformarse en el joven agradable y amigable que era con la mayoría de las personas.

El interior de la cabaña era una habitación grande con un escritorio en la esquina lejana. Sentado en el escritorio había otro hombre enorme y musculoso con un tatuaje serpenteando por debajo de su camiseta, señalando que era un cambia-formas dragón. Pronto él podría tener la oportunidad de ver cómo lucían los tatuajes de los cambia-formas dragón —con Draco, al menos— sin una camisa de por medio.

Hablando del bastardo, Draco ya estaba en el escritorio hablando en un lenguaje que él no entendía. No sonaba como francés, alemán o español. Tal vez los dragones tenían su propio lenguaje, pero igual a lo que había sucedido con el gaélico en Escocia, había muerto en su mayoría a través de los años y había sido reemplazado con el inglés.

Para evitar ser completamente irrespetuoso con el líder de Stonefire, Harry se mantuvo en silencio mientras se acercaba al escritorio.

Cuando finalmente estaba parado al lado de Draco, el líder dejó de hablar y lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos eran de un azul profundo que perforó directo en su alma. Él no creía que podría mentirle a este hombre, dada la oportunidad. Mientras que no había tenido problemas en decirles sus verdades a Draco, todo sobre este hombre detrás del escritorio sugirió que sería mejor mantenerse callado si sabía lo que era bueno para él.

Sin mover su mirada azul de él, el líder se puso de pie y dijo: —Mi nombre es Theodore Nott

Los modales del hombre eran tan majestuosos que apenas resistió la urgencia de inclinarse.

—Harry Potter. Solo Potter.

El hombre feroz ni siquiera esbozó una sonrisa. ¿Eran todos los cambia-formas tan serios? Theo dijo:

—Vamos a sentarnos.

Entonces hizo señas a un juego de sillones en el lado lejano de la habitación. Theo tomo el sillón del frente mientras que Draco se sentó junto a él, con cuidado de no tocarlo. Harry dobló sus manos sobre su regazo, inseguro de si debiera hablar o esperar a que uno de los hombres hablara. Cuando todo lo que hicieron fue mirarlo, decidió que era suficiente.

Dado que cada vez que hablaba con Draco decía lo que sea que le viniera a la mente, se enfocó en Theo.

—¿Señor, Theo, Sr. Nott? Es un honor conocerle, pero si no hay nada que discutir, ¿me puedo ir? Realmente me gustaría la oportunidad de instalarme y conocer mi entorno.

Draco dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—Más como volver y espiar a los dragones jóvenes practicando.

Él lo miró.

—Creo que eso cae bajo el criterio de “conocer mi entorno”.

Hubo un gruñido desde la dirección de Theo, y lo volvió a mirar y él dijo:

—Harry, puedes conocer tu entorno mañana ya que esta noche estarás ocupado. —Señaló a Draco—. Draco te llevará a tu habitación. Algunos de los humanos te visitarán y prepararán para esta noche.

—¿Esta noche?

Theo asintió.

—Sí, esta noche. No estoy sorprendido de que Draco no te dijera sobre la ceremonia de bienvenida porque odia las reuniones en grupo, pero ambos tendrán una a pesar de todo. Es una oportunidad para el clan de conocerte, y de nosotros para desearles un apareamiento fructífero.

Las mejillas de Harry se sonrojaron ante el pensamiento de “aparearse” con Draco.

Theo continuó.

—Mientras que yo quería conocerte, hay otra razón por la que le pedí a Draco que te trajera ante mí. Si por alguna razón estás asustado por tu seguridad o estas siendo maltratado, ven a mí. Confío solo en unas pocas personas más que Draco, pero es importante para ti saber que no estás solo. Eres parte de Stonefire, por lo menos, por ahora, y hago todo lo que puedo para proteger a mi clan. Recuerda eso.

Ante la fiereza en sus ojos, él le creyó.

Asintió, pero como el silencio se prolongó, él dijo:

—¿Hay algo más?

Theo lo observó por unos minutos antes de decir:

—Una cosa más. Si traicionas a mi clan, serás castigado. Algunos humanos en el pasado intentaron robar sangre de dragón u otros secretos, y ahora están cumpliendo una sentencia de cadena perpetua en prisión. Sé que todo esto está prohibido en la letra pequeña de tu contrato, pero he encontrado que un sencillo recordatorio ayuda a disminuir el número de delitos.

Él se preguntó si tomar notas caería bajo la categoría de robar secretos. Tenía que hablar con Theo sobre eso pronto, por si acaso.

—Entiendo.

Theo se puso de pie.

—Bien. Ahora, Draco te llevará a tu cabaña asignada donde vivirás durante tu tiempo aquí en Stonefire. Te veré de nuevo esta noche. —Él extendió su mano y él la tomó para estrecharla.

Sintió una mano en su codo. Miró a su izquierda y vio a Draco de pie junto a él. Ni siquiera lo había oído ponerse de pie. Él tiró de su codo.

—Vamos. Los humanos probablemente ya te están esperando.

Theo soltó su mano. Con una inclinación de cabeza, Theo lo hizo girarse y lo guio a la puerta. Mientras lo instaba a moverse hacia la mayor colección de casas que había visto, algo del fanfarrón Harry desapareció. Encontrarse con algunos de los humanos le daría una idea de cómo sería su vida aquí. Teniendo en cuenta a los dos hombres que había conocido hasta ahora, no tenía grandes esperanzas de que todo mágicamente mejoraría una vez que se instalara.


	4. Capitulo 4

Draco no podía hacer que Harry se moviera lo suficientemente rápido. Quería dejarlo y obtener un pequeño respiro de sus incesantes preguntas y de su olor extrañamente adictivo. Llevarlo sobre su hombro había sido un error. En el instante en que sus pezones llenos y rollizos se habían presionado contra su espalda, su polla se había endurecido. Deslizarlo por su cuerpo sólo lo había puesto más duro. Si eso no fuera suficiente, su olor decía que estaba cerca de su época fértil del mes, y su dragón interior le había gritado que lo arroje al suelo y lo folle.

Incluso ahora, con Harry a su costado, su dragón estaba impaciente, sin entender por qué le daría al otro macho la oportunidad de dejarlo embarazado antes que él.

Draco podría haber crecido a finales del siglo veinte y principios del siglo veintiuno, pero su dragón funcionaba solo por instinto. Cazar, volar, follar, comer. Eso es lo que su bestia comprendía.

A pesar de que cada cambia-formas dragón aprendía desde una temprana edad cómo controlar a su dragón, pasar dos días con un macho que era fértil y que a la vez había llamado la atención de su dragón, sería la prueba decisiva de su autocontrol. Por eso había intentado convencer a Theo en Mersae, la lengua de los cambia-formas dragón, para que alguien más le mostrara los alrededores de la tierra de Stonefire mañana. Sin embargo, Theo había sido firme y le dijo que mantuviera a su dragón bajo control. Si Draco no podía lograr hacer eso, entonces no era digno de un macho para dar a luz a sus hijos.

Hace una hora, habría estado feliz de dar el sacrificio humano a otra persona. Pero después de sentir el cuerpo suave de Harry presionado contra el suyo, el pensamiento de que otro varón lo tomara hizo rugir al dragón dentro de su cabeza. Cuando Theo le había tomado la mano, apenas había resistido el lanzar a su amigo al otro lado de la habitación.

Toda la situación estaba jodida. Theo era su amigo más antiguo y líder del clan, pero a su dragón no parecía importarle. Quería a Harry. Punto. A menos que quisiera desencadenar a un dragón enojado y gruñón sobre su clan, perder el control de su dragón conseguiría que lo expulsen o algo peor, pasarlo a otro macho no era una opción.

Su dragón se abrió paso en su mente.  _ Macho. Nuestro. Tómalo. Únete a él. Ahora. _

Luchó contra la bestia y apenas volvió a controlarla cuando la voz de Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Vas a contarme sobre el evento de esta noche?

Miró hacia él. El sonido de su voz calmó su dragón.

Por una vez, estaba agradecido por la distracción de sus preguntas.

—¿Qué hay que decir? La gente se reunirá, comerá, beberá y bailará.

—¿Es por eso por lo que no te gustan las grandes reuniones? ¿Por qué tienes que bailar?

—No.

Él tiró de su codo pero Draco no soltó su agarre.

—¿Bien?

Estaban casi en su nueva residencia, y decidió que hablar mantendría la parte humana de él al frente y centrada.

—No me gustan los lugares cerrados y llenos de gente. Soy mitad dragón y prefiero la libertad de los cielos.

—Pero ¿Qué pasa con los aviones? ¿O la contaminación del aire? Me imagino que volar no es tan grandioso como solía ser antes.

_ Mantenlo hablando. Quiero oír su voz, _ le dijo su dragón. Como estaban cerca de la casa, decidió escuchar a su bestia.

—Incluso con esas cosas, no hay nada como usar el poder de tus alas para volar sobre un océano, o una montaña, o un bosque. Los seres humanos dependen de los aviones, los coches, y los barcos para transportarse de un lugar al otro, pero como dragón, puedo volar donde quiera. Mis alas son mi independencia.

No estropeó su pequeño discurso diciendo que podía volar casi a cualquier lugar. Ciertas ciudades tenían prohibiciones de vuelo de dragón, y en algunas zonas rurales, los caza dragones esperaban a sus presas; que recogieran y vendieran sangre de dragón en el mercado negro se estaba convirtiendo en un gran problema.

Afortunadamente, llegaron a la pequeña cabaña de piedra asentada un poco lejos del resto y no tendría que seguir hablando con él. Señaló con la cabeza hacia la cabaña cubierta de paja y dijo:

—Esta será tu casa mientras estés aquí. —Podía oír a los humanos dentro—. Los humanos responderán a tus preguntas y te traerán a la ceremonia.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

Usar el truco de hablar para olvidar su instinto de dragón parecía haber salido mal. Había sido demasiado agradable y Harry parecía haber colocado sus esperanzas en que él se preocupara por Harry. Era hora de arreglar eso.

—Voy a dar un vuelo rápido para librarme del hedor humano de mi nariz.

Vio el dolor parpadear en sus ojos, pero se resistió a disculparse. No podía dejar que él le gustara, o la necesidad de su dragón podría sobrepasar su autocontrol.

—Hasta esta noche.

Se volvió y lo dejó de pie en la tierra. Su dragón gruñó irritado ante el cambio de olor de Harry de un hombre suave y cálido a un hombre herido y solitario.

Bueno, jódete dragón.

Sólo porque su bestia había olvidado que los humanos habían desintegrado a su familia no significaba que Draco, el hombre lo hubiera hecho. Retomó su ritmo y se dirigió hacia el claro donde podía transformarse y despegar. Esperaba que el vuelo despejara su cabeza y le permitiera recuperar el control de su dragón, o los próximos dos días iban a ser puro infierno. Ningún macho había afectado tanto a su bestia hasta ese punto

Harry vio a Draco alejarse y trató de no llorar. Había pensado que habían progresado cuando le había contado que no le gustaban los espacios confinados o acerca de la libertad al volar. Pero entonces él se había ido y dijo que apestaba.

Incluso si su cuerpo se sintiera atraído por él, y lo estaba, no estaba seguro de que su corazón soportaría tener sexo con él, especialmente si todo lo que él haría después sería destrozarlo de nuevo.  _ No ahora, Potter. _ Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Sólo había estado en Stonefire durante poco más de una hora y era demasiado pronto para empezar a adivinar su futuro.

Abriendo los ojos, miró la puerta de la cabaña y decidió que lo mejor era ver lo que los otros humanos decían sobre su tiempo aquí. Su experiencia sería más valiosa para él que llorar o preguntarse qué pasaría.

Inseguro de lo que debía hacer, Harry llamó. Un débil “Entre” respondió, él abrió la puerta y entró en la cabaña. Dentro había dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. La mujer con el cabello negro y ojos azules que tenía aproximadamente la edad de Harry y estaba muy embarazada. El hombre era un poquito más mayor con el pelo largo rojo y oscuro, y la piel dorada oscura. El hombre de cabello oscuro sonrió y dijo: —Soy Ron. —Señaló hacia la mujer de cabello rojo—. Y esta es Pansy. Bienvenido a Stonefire.

Harry se obligó a sonreír.

—Soy Harry Potter. Dio un paso adelante hacia los sacrificios cuando un pequeño niño que parecía tener tres años se asomó detrás del pantalón de Ron.

Ron bajó la vista al muchacho con amor y colocó una mano en su cabeza.

—Este es mi hijo, Hugo.

Mientras Ron convencía a su hijo para salir y lo levantaba, Harry echó un vistazo a Pansy. Pero la mujer no estaba sonriendo. Si acaso, parecía ser un zombi andante. Harry decidió que Ron era su mejor apuesta para obtener información. Dijo:

—Aunque es genial conocerlos, estaba esperando que pudiesen ayudarme a comprender que se supone que haré esta noche. ¿Qué es una ceremonia de bienvenida?

Ron acomodó a su hijo en la cadera.

—Tenemos bastante tiempo para charlar mientras tomamos algo de té. —Miró a Pansy—. Pansy, ¿puedes hacer algo de té y traernos algunas galletas?

Pansy asintió y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina en el lado más alejado de la habitación. Ron hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia los sofás y las sillas.

—Vamos a sentarnos.

Harry echó un vistazo a Pansy.

—¿No debería sentarse? Parece que tiene un embarazo bastante avanzado.

Ron se acercó y susurró:

—De casi seis meses. Además, le gusta mantenerse ocupada. Le ayuda a olvidar sus problemas.

Harry quiso preguntar más, pero cuando Ron empujó su hombro contra el de él, captó la señal.

Una vez que se sentaron, Harry en una silla y Ron en el sofá de enfrente con su hijo en el regazo, Ron dijo:

—Te contaré sobre la ceremonia de bienvenida en un minuto. Primero, ¿Qué piensas de Draco?

Inseguro de la lealtad de Ron, decidió mantener su respuesta diplomática.

—Acabo de conocerlo.

Ron chasqueó la lengua.

—Oh, vamos. Es un bastardo taciturno en lo que se refiere a humanos. Puedes decirlo, y no saldrá de esta habitación. Confía en mí, ser un humano entre cambia-formas dragones puede ser un desafío a veces.

Harry estudió al sonriente hombre que sostenía a su hijo con fuerza en sus brazos y decidió confiar en él un poco.

—Eso es un eufemismo. —Paró, pero antes de que pudiese detenerse, dijo—: Creo que Draco me odia.

—No me sorprende.

El temperamento de Harry estuvo a punto de salir otra vez. Después de todo, él chico no sabía nada sobre él. Pero Ron continuó antes de que pudiese decir una palabra.

—No tiene nada que ver contigo, querido. Pareces adorable. Pero la madre de Draco fue asesinada por humanos, y él nunca lo ha dejado pasar.

Pestañeó.

Había oído cuentos de caza dragones, pero como la mayoría de los humanos, había pensado que el gobierno británico había conseguido poner bajo control a los cazadores ilegales. Sabiendo lo que le había sucedido a la madre de Draco, tenía una nueva perspectiva de las cosas.

—Pero ¿por qué me estás diciendo esto? Asumo que la muerte de su madre es una cosa muy personal, y algo que no quiere que sepan los extraños.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Todo el mundo en el clan lo sabe. No hay ninguna razón para ocultarlo, especialmente ya que Draco nunca lo mencionaría a un humano, ni, aunque lo torturasen durante una década.

Wow. Decir que Draco tenía problemas era quedarse muy corto.

Pansy vino con una bandeja y la colocó en la pequeña mesa entre el sofá y las sillas. La tímida mujer sirvió una taza de té, y se sentó en la silla más alejada a un lado.

Mientras mordisqueaba su galleta, Harry no podía evitar darse cuenta de su expresión ausente y su postura derrotada. Sencillamente, parecía como si Pansy hubiese abandonado cualquier oportunidad de felicidad.

Antes de que Harry pudiese pensarlo mejor, dijo:

—Pansy, ¿Cuál es el problema?

Al principio, Harry pensó que la mujer lo ignoraría. Pero finalmente, la pelinegra habló, su voz no más que un susurro.

—Quiero ir a casa.

Pansy dejó escapar un sollozo, y Harry fue al lado de la mujer y la rodeó con sus brazos. Cuando los sollozos de Pansy no amainaron, miró a Ron, que estaba haciendo brincar a su hijo sobre su regazo para entretenerlo de la crisis de Pansy.

Volvió a centrarse en Pansy, acariciando su pelo y haciendo suaves sonidos. Finalmente, la mujer dejó de llorar. Mientras Pansy se secaba las lágrimas con sus manos, Harry se obligó a preguntar:

—Dime, Pansy. ¿Por qué quieres irte a casa? ¿De verdad se está tan mal aquí?

Los ojos de Pansy fueron a donde estaba Ron entreteniendo a su hijo. Volvió a mirar a Harry a la cara y dijo:

—Lo que Ron tiene es raro. Su hombre dragón lo ama, ama a su hijo, y moriría por protegerlos. El mío me abandonó hace seis meses, tan pronto como quedé embarazada, y nadie ha oído de él desde entonces. — Colocó una mano en su barriga—. Él no quería tener ningún hijo, pero todos los hombres toman al menos un turno. Al principio estaba aterrorizada de él, lo que no ayudó al asunto. Pero él no me quería, y no quiere a nuestro hijo. Estoy cansada de las miradas de lástima y de la gente andando de puntillas a mí alrededor. Todo el mundo aquí habla, como pronto descubrirás, y tan solo quiero regresar a casa y volver a ser una persona normal.

—¿Qué pasa con tu bebé?

Pansy sostuvo su estómago con ambas manos.

—Este bebé es el pago por las deudas que mi exmarido me dejó, nada más. Tan pronto como nazca, me iré.

La voz de Ron los interrumpió.

—Ya es suficiente por ahora. Si no tenemos listo a Harry para la ceremonia de bienvenida, tendremos que escuchar a Theo. Límpiate, Pansy. Harry, ven conmigo.

Ron se puso en pie y fue a una de las habitaciones laterales. Harry le dio a Pansy un último abrazo antes de seguirlo.

Una vez que estuvo en la habitación, Ron se inclinó y le susurró al oído:

—El hombre dragón de Pansy fue desterrado por engañar a su sacrificio, sí; pero no dejes que sus palabras te envenenen. Ese hombre dragón siempre ha sido un problema. Theo pensó que podría hacerle comportarse, pero estaba equivocado. No te preocupes, Draco es diferente.

—¿Cómo, exactamente? No quiere tener nada que ver conmigo.

Ron se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Pídele que te lleve a su trabajo mañana. Entonces verás.

Harry abrió la boca, pero Ron se dio la vuelta y colocó a su hijo en la gran cama de la habitación. Fue al armario lateral, sacó algo, y se giró con los brazos llenos de un brillante y luminoso material verde. —Bien. Vamos a empezar


	5. Capitulo 5

Draco alisó el material que se sostenía alrededor de su cintura con su cinturón, arrojó la tela sobrante sobre su hombro, y lo aseguró con un pin. Su vestimenta era similar a los tartanes escoceses excepto que este estaba hecho de lana sólida verde oscuro. Muchos humanos no lo sabían, pero el estilo escocés se había originado con los cambia formas dragones primero; el atuendo le permitía al hombre dragón deslizar el material fuera de su hombro y cambiar en cualquier momento.

Dejó su vivienda y se dirigió al salón principal. Su vuelo había aliviado un poco la tensión y calmado a su dragón, pero tan pronto como estuviese al alcance del olor de Harry, la batalla comenzaría de nuevo. Pasar todo el día con él al día siguiente iba a ser un infierno. A este paso, estaría intentando tomarlo a la medianoche del día siguiente.

Cuando se acercaba al antiguo castillo de los cambia formas dragones con sus muros de piedra, paredes desmoronándose y el enorme edificio de ladrillo de cuatro pisos que servía como salón principal de los cambia-formas dragones, pudo escuchar las conversaciones en una mezcla de inglés y Mersae, el lenguaje dragón. Casi todos, incluyendo los niños, asistirían a la reunión de esa noche.

A Theo le gustaba decir que era para darles a todos la oportunidad de conocer al nuevo sacrificio, pero Draco creía que era para mostrar la nueva posible amenaza. Pasó a algunos de sus compañeros entrenadores y asintió como saludo. Nadie ofreció algún tipo de felicitación, lo cual era esperado considerando el cercano accidente del último sacrificio femenino hace ocho meses atrás. Desafortunadamente, Pansy Parkinson había concebido. Y aún estaba con ellos. Por mucho que Draco odiara a los humanos, casi sentía lastima por ella. Vincent Crabbe, su macho asignado, había roto el contrato de sacrificio y había deshonrado al clan.

Draco tenía demasiado respeto por Theo para hacer lo mismo.

Se presionó entre las personas y se dirigió hacia el elevado estrado al frente de la habitación. Theo ya estaba allí, pero no había señales de Harry o Ron, el humano a cargo de prepararlo. Llegaban tarde.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Theo atrapó su mirada y le hizo una señal para que se acercara al estrado. Draco se acercó a su líder y dijo:

—¿Enviaste a alguien a revisar a los humanos?

Theo lo miró fijamente.

—¿Ansioso por tener tu Primer Beso?

—No. Solo quiero terminar con esto tan pronto como sea posible.

—Sabes que vas a verlo mañana de nuevo. Y probablemente el día después de ese. Mientras es mi trabajo asustarlo un poco para que se comporte, necesitas dejar de alejarlo si esperas poner tu polla en algún lugar cerca de él.

Miró a su amigo.

—¿Cómo sabes que lo estoy alejando? —Theo levantó una ceja—. Oye, estoy siguiendo mi contrato al pie de la letra. No voy a dañarlo físicamente o a forzarlo. Eso es todo lo que me importa.

—El daño viene en más que heridas físicas, Draco. Mira lo que Vincent le hizo a Pansy. Las palabras y las acciones pueden ser tan dañinas como los golpes.

—Vincent era un justo bastardo. Espero que no lo estés comparando conmigo.

Theo estuvo en silencio por un segundo antes de decir:

—Si continúas enfocando tu odio en los humanos sobre Harry, entonces terminarás siendo peor. Había puesto mi esperanza en que Vincent cambiara porque el clan dependía de él. Fallé y siempre tendré que vivir con ello, pero no voy a ver a uno de mis cambia-formas dragón sentenciar a un humano a una vida de miseria.

Draco estaba pensando en cómo responder a eso cuando notó a Ron entrar por la puerta lejana. Pero ya que Harry era unos centímetros más pequeño, no podía ver su cabello negro con todos los altos cambia-formas dragones en el camino.

Su dragón lo apresuró para que fuera a encontrarlo, pero mientras él batallaba con la bestia por el control, la multitud se abrió para revelar a Harry. Casi no lo reconoció. Su cabello estaba recogido sobre su cabeza, con mechones estratégicos cayendo cerca de sus orejas. El suave material verde de su vestimenta encendía sus ojos y hacía que su piel cremosa y desnuda brillara. Su mirada se movió desde su rostro y a sus hombros desnudos a la forma en que la tela abrazaba su pecho y su caja torácica antes de caer por su estómago y sus caderas. El vestido era en el estilo tradicional y amarrado a un lado, en caso de que un dragón necesitara cambiar, y la imagen de él desanudando el vestido con sus dientes y exponiendo su cremosa y tibia piel invadió su mente.

Sintió la mano de Theo en su hombro y casi saltó. Theo apretó su hombro y dijo:

—Puedes dejar de babear ahora, Draco. Ve a saludar a tu sacrificio humano.

El ruido había bajado a un suave murmullo. Todos estaban esperando a que él presentara al recién llegado. Asintió y descendió del estrado. Ignoró las miradas de su clan y nunca quitó su mirada de su sacrificio mientras se acercaba a él. Mientras esta noche era parcialmente sobre presentarlo al clan, también era el momento para que él reclamara lo suyo; este macho era suyo, por lo menos, por el momento.

Por primera vez desde que lo conoció, Harry parecía nervioso. Tenía sus manos juntas frente a él en un agarre casi mortal y su dragón interno quería salir y envolverse protectoramente alrededor de su cuerpo para calmarlo. Solo por años de entrenamiento para contenerlo es que logró convencer a la bestia de que él lo cuidaría. Por supuesto, eso significaba tratar de no insultarlo.

Con las palabras de Theo sobre la posibilidad de que se volviera un peor bastardo que Vincent, se detuvo justo frente a Harry y sacó una mano. No podía prometer comportarse cuando estuvieran solos, pero al menos intentaría comportarse en frente de su clan. Cuando puso su mano sobre la suya, curvó sus dedos alrededor los de él y dijo:

—Al menos estás glamorosamente tarde.

Él parpadeó y dijo:

—Gracias.

Su dragón gruñó un poco, queriendo que le diera a Harry un cumplido apropiado, pero lo ignoró y señaló hacia el estrado con su cabeza. En el corto camino hacia Theo, la mezcla de su olor y la calidez de su piel contra la palma de su mano removieron tanto a la bestia como a su polla. Si esto hacía con solo estar a su lado, ¿Qué sucedería cuando intentara besarlo?

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Ron finalmente había escoltado a Harry al gran salón de reuniones, había tomado cada gramo del control que poseía para no saltar en la dirección opuesta. Cada persona dragón a la que pasaban lo miraba, y no todas las miradas eran amistosas; algunas eran directamente desdeñosas.

El almuerzo ligero que había comido mientras le probaban el vestido, qué diablos no había sido suficiente y ahora su estómago estaba girando con ambos hambre y ansiedad. Con todo lo que le había pasado en las últimas cuatro horas, estaba exhausto. Por qué los dragones debían tener una ceremonia de bienvenida el mismo día de su llegada estaba más allá de él.

Estaba comenzando a entender cómo una persona menos obstinado podía tener un colapso Sin embargo, no iba a ser esa persona. Mantuvo su barbilla y sus hombros arriba mientras las personas abrían el camino para ellos.

Cuando Ron lo jaló para que caminara al lado de él en lugar de atrás, allí es cuando Harry finalmente vio a Draco y su paso falló. Estaba vestido en lo que parecía una falda escocesa antigua, lo cual dejaba sus brazos y la mayor parte de su pecho al descubierto. Su tatuaje se extendía desde su hombro y se envolvía alrededor de su brazo, la tinta negra solo remarcaba los músculos de su bíceps. No era voluminoso como un cuerpo trabajado; más bien, era delgado con músculos definidos similares a los de un nadador. Considerando la fuerza corporal de la parte superior que requería volar, eso no lo sorprendía.

A regañadientes lo había encontrado atractivo antes, pero con toda su piel expuesta y la forma en la que estaba vestido ahora, esa atracción calentaba todo su cuerpo, incluyendo los lugares que no quería estar pensando en ese momento.

De repente, imaginó trazar la línea de su tatuaje antes de pasar una mano por su pecho. Había solo comenzado a imaginarlo quitándose su atuendo escocés cuando Ron agarró su codo, lo urgió hacia adelante y dijo:

—Es un tipo atractivo, ¿no es así? Quiebra su confianza y párate a su lado, y puede que disfrutes de toda esa piel contra la tuya antes de que te tome concebir un hijo.

Las mejillas de Harry enrojecieron y por una vez, se contuvo de decir algo. La habitación llena de cambia-formas-dragones mirando todos sus movimientos estaba socavando su fortaleza de ser él mismo a cada momento.

Draco descendió del estrado y se acercó, y su corazón comenzó a golpear en su pecho con el brillo de apreciación en sus ojos. Incluso era honesto consigo mismo para saber que se veía malditamente bien en este vestido.

Ron se había sobrepasado a sí mismo al ajustar y hacer que ese vestido luciera bien su figura. Alisó el sedoso material de su falda y el acto liberó un poco de su energía nerviosa.

Luego Draco estaba frente a él y tuvo problemas para forzar su mirada desde su pecho para encontrar sus ojos. Una vez que lo hizo, él extendió una mano y cautelosamente puso la de Harry encima. La sensación de su piel áspera envió una sacudida por todo su cuerpo, directo a su centro.

A pesar del hecho de que él probablemente podía oler su excitación con sus sentidos de súper dragón, todo lo que él dijo fue:

—Al menos estás glamorosamente tarde.

Harry parpadeó.

No estaba acostumbrado a los cumplidos, incluso los incompletos, y especialmente no de Draco. Él estaba siendo casi… agradable con Harry. Se preguntó lo que había pasado entre dejarlo en la entrada de la puerta de la cabaña y ahora.

Draco lo guio hacia el elevado estrado y notó al líder del clan observándolos. Hizo un esfuerzo de sonreírle a Theo, pero la combinación del calor de la piel de Draco contra la de él y el olor a cielo y hombre hizo que fuera difícil para Harry pensar en algo más que en el cambia-formas dragón que estaba a su lado.

Las palabras de Ron, de tener su piel contra la de él concibiendo, entraron en su mente.

Levantó su mirada a su rostro y se preguntó quién era en realidad ese hombre dragón. Ahora que entendía lo que los humanos le habían hecho a su madre, comenzaba a ver por qué él no lo quería. ¿Podría superar eso alguna vez? Harry enfrentaría sus problemas mañana. Por ahora, se concentró en mantener la compostura.

Los cambia-formas-dragón eran parte animal. Una de las cosas que había descubierto en su investigación es que sus bestias evaluaban a los recién conocidos igual que hacían los animales, y no iba a darles una razón para ponerlo en lo más bajo del orden jerárquico. Subieron las escaleras y Draco los detuvo delante de Theo. Los ojos azules del líder del clan taladraron los suyos, pero estaba preparado para eso esta vez. Dijo:

—Hola de nuevo.

Theo extendió una mano y él colocó la suya encima de la de él. Su agarre era firme y sólido, pero no sintió escalofríos por el firme toque de este hombre como lo hacía con el de Draco

El líder del clan besó su mano, y escuchó un gruñido detrás de él, no muy seguro de por qué Draco le gruñiría al líder de su clan. ¿O Harry había roto alguna regla cultural no escrita?

Antes que pudiera preguntar, Theo se enderezó y liberó su mano. En contraste con su firme, casi gruñona actitud de más temprano durante su reunión, una sonrisa ahora tiraba de sus labios. Hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacia el centro del estrado.

—Ven. Vamos a terminar con las formalidades, así podemos comer y puedes empezar a relajarte.

Dudaba que fuera capaz de relajarse por semanas, si acaso, pero asintió, ansioso por terminar con todo este proceso. Namjoon levantó una mano y la sala quedó en silencio. Cuando habló, su voz fue alta y clara, y en su idioma.

-Estamos reunidos aquí para dar la bienvenida a nuestro más reciente sacrificio. Su nombre es Harry James Potter. Draco Malfoy ha sido asignado como su hombre. Como con contratos previos, hemos garantizado su seguridad por los próximos seis meses. Todos y cada uno de nosotros hará lo que sea necesario para protegerlo.

Unas cuantas personas murmuraron palabras que no pudo entender, pero cuando Theo escaneó la habitación, la sala volvió a quedarse en un silencio mortal. Theo continuó:

—Por tradición, ahora finalizaremos el reclamo de Draco sobre el sacrificio con el Primer Beso.

Harry parpadeó.

¿Un Primer Beso? ¿Aquí, delante de toda esta gente?

Theo se giró hacia él y Harry se obligó a mover su mirada desde la multitud hacia los ojos azul oscuro de Namjoon.

—Te has ofrecido a ti mismo como un sacrificio a Stonefire, y mientras esto ha sido finalizado en papel, es nuestra tradición que el hombre a cargo de ti solidifique su reclamo ante todo el clan besándote delante de todo el mundo, lo cual garantizará su protección. —Él hizo un gesto con su mano y sintió de nuevo el calor de Draco junto a él—. Draco Malfoy, ¿hay algo que te gustaría preguntar a nuestro invitado?

Harry se giró hacia Draco. Le tomó todo lo que tenía mirar a sus ojos y no a sus labios. Sus ojos plateados eran ilegibles. Mientras Harry deseaba que estuvieran llenos de calor en anticipación a su beso, la vista estaba mucho más cerca del disgusto o el desprecio.

Mientras esperaba que él hablara, su corazón palpitaba en su pecho. ¿Sería un simple toque de labios o de la variedad completa y con lengua? Él abrió su boca para hablar y Harry dejó de respirar.

\----------------------------------------------------

Mientras Draco esperaba a que Theo dijera todas las formalidades necesarias, su dragón interior le urgía a jalar de inmediato a Harry contra su cuerpo y besarlo ya. El beso hacía más que físicamente mostrar su reclamo delante del clan; también cubría al sacrificio con su esencia, lo cual ayudaría a mantener a los otros hombres lejos.

Pero Draco era más fuerte que su dragón, y mantuvo las distancias entre sus cuerpos. Si iba a sobrevivir a probar a Harry por primera vez sin tomarlo ahí mismo sobre el estrado, necesitaba prepararse a sí mismo.

Tomó lentas y controladas respiraciones y se imaginó rascando la nariz de su dragón, y después detrás de su oreja. Pronto, su dragón interno estaba cantando de alegría.

Dentro de su mente, Draco dijo: — Tú y yo podemos tenerlo pronto. Hasta entonces, deja que la parte humana de nosotros se encargue de él.

Su dragón pareció apaciguarse, confiando en Draco con sus palabras. Y justo a tiempo también. Theo preguntó:

—Draco Malfoy, ¿hay algo que te gustaría preguntar a nuestro invitado?

Draco mantuvo sus rasgos sin expresión cuando Harry se giró hacia él, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Podía escuchar a su acelerado corazón, pero la pregunta era si se debía a que estaba nervioso o porque estaba excitado con la idea de besarlo.

Más que pensar en ello, dijo en una fuerte y clara voz:

—Señor Harry Potter, ¿me harás el honor de permitirme mostrar mi promesa de protegerte con un Primer Beso?

Harry tragó, pero después asintió rápidamente.

Dio un paso hacia él y levantó sus manos hacia sus mejillas. Harry inspiró un aliento ante su toque y él simultáneamente sintió un poco de emoción por el calor de su suave piel. Aquí y ahora, lucía inocente y vulnerable; nada como el feroz macho que se enfrentó a él unas horas antes.

Si Harry fuera un cambia-formas mujer-dragón, probablemente lo besaría y nunca lo dejaría ir.

Pero era humano, y necesitaba ser cuidadoso. Le daría un beso rápido y después de alguna manera sobreviviría al resto de la celebración y el día siguiente.

Le dio a su bestia interior un último sonido calmante antes de acariciar su mejilla y bajar su cabeza para encontrarse con sus labios.

Sus labios eran suaves, cálidos, y sabían a cereza. El contacto se disparó directo a su polla, y de repente, el rápido beso no fue suficiente. Necesitaba sentir el húmedo calor de su boca. Su dragón interior rugió que quería, no, necesitaba, descubrir su sabor.

Podría haber luchado contra su bestia, pero con la esencia de Harry rodeándole y la suavidad de su piel bajo sus dedos, no pudo obligarse a separarse.

En vez de eso, Draco trazó la línea de sus labios con su lengua, pero él no la abrió. Con un gruñido, movió una de sus manos de su rostro hasta su cintura y tiró de su delicioso cuerpo hacia arriba contra el suyo.

Harry jadeó en el instante que su suavidad se acercó a su duro cuerpo y él tomó ventaja, empujando su lengua dentro de su boca. Su sabor era una mezcla de macho y algo dulce, galleta a lo mejor, y estuvo desesperado por más. Le dio una caricia, después otra, aprendiendo los contornos y sensación de su boca.

Pero tan desesperado como estaba por probarlo, Harry se quedó quieto, como si solo estuviera esperando que se apresurara y terminara. A su dragón no le gustó eso ni una pizca.  _ Más. Saborear. Toma más. _

Para complacer a su dragón, solo necesitaba darle un pequeño estímulo. Él mordió y chupó su labio inferior antes de moverse al superior. Presionó su suave estómago más fuerte contra su adolorida polla y Harry dejó salir un pequeño sonido de sorpresa. Invadió su boca de nuevo, pero mientras acariciaba su lengua, la mano de él fue a su hombro y empezó a encontrar sus caricias, tímidamente al principio, antes de ganar confianza.

Mientras su estómago estaba presionando contra su polla y su sabor estaba llenando su boca, desesperadamente quiso llenar sus manos con algunas de sus curvas. No podía pensar en nada salvo cómo se sentiría sujetar y acariciar el pezón de su pecho. Después podría tirar y rodar con fuerza el pequeño pezón con sus dedos, y finalmente tomar el apretado capullo dentro de su boca y empezar toda la tortura de nuevo.

_ Sí _ _,_ su dragón asintió. _Necesitaban provocar a su humano y prepararlo para su placer._

Lentamente empezó a mover su mano hacia arriba por sus costillas para poner su plan en acción cuando alguien pellizcó su brazo. Rompió el beso con un gruñido, solo para encontrar a Theo mirando fijamente con una advertencia en sus ojos. Draco tiró de Harry apretadamente contra su cuerpo. _Este era su pareja. Suya. Necesitaba alejarlo de los otros hombres_. Ni siquiera confiaba en el líder de su clan. _Cualquier hombre que lo viera lo querría._

Draco miró hacia abajo a su humano, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, sus labios rojos e hinchados, y se movió para besarlo de nuevo. La necesidad de su dragón palpitaba dentro de su cabeza:  _ Márcalo. Protégelo de otros hombres. Asegúrate que todo el mundo sepa que es nuestro. _

Apenas había empezado a acariciar dentro de su boca de nuevo cuando sintió un agarre en la parte de atrás de su cuello y gruñó más alto esta vez mientras forzaba sus labios a separarse del cálido humano para encontrar a Theo mirándole fijamente. Cuando el líder del clan susurró:

—Detenlo. —

Las palabras de su líder rompieron a través de su confusión causada por la lujuria. Miró hacia Harry, sus labios ligeramente separados y sus ojos llenos con deseo. Después miró hacia la multitud, y se dio cuenta de la enormidad de lo que casi había hecho. Había estado tan cerca de acariciar sus pezones, o posiblemente más, en un estrado delante de todo su clan.

Maldito infierno . ¿Qué estaba mal con él? Si su casi indecencia pública no fuera suficientemente mala, su dragón estaba rugiendo para que lo besara de nuevo y después lo follara tan pronto como fuera posible así podía marcarlo con su esencia. Theo dijo algo, alguna clase de palabras tradicionales, pero Draco estaba perdiendo la batalla con su dragón. Si no se marchaba ahora mismo, podría muy bien lanzar a Harry sobre su hombro, llevarlo a su cabaña, y follarlo con o sin su consentimiento.

No. No era ese tipo de hombre. No debería romper su contrato o forzar a alguien contra su voluntad. Necesitaba irse. Sin una palabra, bajó aceleradamente las escaleras de estrado y empujó su paso entre los miembros de su clan hasta que alcanzó el aire frío de la noche. Mientras luchaba por mantener en control a su parte humana, se dirigió al área de aterrizaje y despegue.

Aparte de follar a Harry, la única cosa que podía calmar a su dragón sería un largo vuelo seguido de una ardua caza. Se quitó la ropa e imaginó alas brotando de su espalda; mientras su cuerpo crecía, sus manos se volvían zarpas y garras, y su piel se volvía de un pellejo duro y plateado. Cuando finalmente fue un dragón de cinco metros de alto, extendió sus alas, utilizó sus poderosas patas traseras para saltar, y batió sus alas para elevarse por los aires. Una vez que estuvo por encima de la comunidad de Stonefire, dejó que su dragón tomara mayoritariamente el control. Dejó salir un largo rugido de frustración.

La mitad dragón de Draco quería a Harry.  _ Los otros hombres lo tomarán. Él lo necesitaba. Ellos deberían dar la vuelta y reclamarlo. _

Draco obligó a sus alas a seguir batiendo y ofreció como incentivo la promesa de una buena cacería. Su dragón finalmente cedió, y se dirigió a su lugar favorito de caza en el norte de Inglaterra.

Mientras la tensión empezaba a reducirse en su cuerpo, la mitad humana de Draco comenzó a darse cuenta de que estaba jodido. La posesividad de su dragón no era normal. La única vez que un dragón llegaba a estar tan fuera de control era cuando habían probado a su potencial compañero.

Y la mitad dragón de Draco quería a un humano llamado Harry Potter.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiwis! :3  
> Lamento la tardanza pero he estado pensando en que acabariamos rapidamente el libro si publico los tres dias de la semana asi que se me ocurrio que publicare de vez en cuando! >:D muajajaj!  
> Bien podria publicar un lunes o un miercoles o un viernes pero solo esos dias XD  
> Tambien queria pedirles su opinion si este mismo libro lo convitiera tambien en Harco o solo que se quede como Drarry  
> Si si les gustaria que tambien fuera Harco, acabando de publicar esta adaptacion comenzaria de nuevo pero con el Harco  
> Dejen comentarios con sus opiniones :D  
> Nos leeremos despues!

Un segundo, Harry Potter había estado disfrutando el más apasionado beso de su vida en los brazos de Draco lleno de lengua, dientes, y deliciosa fricción de labios. Y al siguiente, él lo había alejado y se había ido corriendo de la sala sin decir apenas una palabra o incluso mirar hacia atrás.

Harry miró con confusión mientras Draco salía del edificio. ¿Era esto parte de la normal ceremonia del Primer Beso? ¿O algo había ido mal? Odiaba absolutamente no saber qué estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

Una vez que Draco se había ido, todos se giraron alrededor para mirarlo fijamente. Algunos estaban susurrando mientras que otros estaban sacudiendo sus cabezas. No tenía idea si esto era normal o no, pero claramente los cambia-formas dragones sabían algo que él no.

Se enfocó en eso, intentar averiguar qué sabían ellos, evitar que su dolor se mostrase. Nunca había sido besado de esa manera antes, como si Draco hubiera sido privado de comida y Harry fuera la única cosa que podría aliviar su hambre. Sin embargo, al final, Draco no había sido capaz de escaparse de Harry lo suficientemente rápido.

Sintió la mano de Theo en su brazo y alzó la mirada hacia él. Su expresión era precavida cuando dijo:

—Ven. Siéntate conmigo, Harry.

Su voz irrumpió a través de su conmoción y a pesar de su decisión de mantenerse fuerte, su voz se rompió.

—No comprendo. ¿Qué acaba de suceder?

Gesticuló hacia la mesa.

—Siéntate conmigo y te explicaré tanto como pueda.

Harry asintió y de alguna manera hizo que sus piernas lo llevaran al asiento junto a Theo. La mesa daba hacia el frente, y aún podía ver a todos los dragones Stonefire mirándolo. Ahora que había visto a las mujeres cambia-formas, quienes eran todas altas, tonificadas, y hermosas, se preguntó si los susurros eran acerca de la mala fortuna de Draco al ser asignado a él, un simple humano.

No . Tan humillante como fue Draco alejándolo después de su beso y huyendo, Harry no iba a darle a todos la satisfacción de desestimarlo porque era voluptuoso, pequeño, y un “simple humano”.

Respiró hondo y exhaló. Lo hizo una vez más y decidió que tenía sus emociones suficientemente bajo control para hablar sin romper a llorar. Echó un vistazo a Theo.

—Dime por qué todos están murmurando y mirándome. Dado que Draco no está aquí para protegerme, es ahora tu trabajo hacerlo.

Él le dio una media sonrisa.

—Nunca pierdas esas agallas o corazón de acero, muchachito. Seguro te ganarán el respeto del clan.

No estaba seguro de cómo interpretar el pseudo-cumplido, así que decidió empujar de nuevo su pregunta.

—Sólo dime. Por favor. ¿Es así como pasa siempre con los sacrificios humanos?

Theo sacudió su cabeza.

—No, no hemos visto nada así desde Ron.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Ron? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto?

—Desearía poder decirte que no es nada y que todo estará bien. Pero en realidad, las cosas podrían salir muy, muy mal si no somos cuidadosos.

No le gustaba como sonaba eso.

—No tiene sentido. Por favor, sólo dime qué está sucediendo.

Theo le dio una mirada seria.

—La mitad dragón de Draco te quiere como su pareja.

Harry parpadeó.

—¿Qué? Las parejas de dragón son como esposos, ¿cierto? —Theo asintió—. Entonces, ¿Cómo diantres podría su dragón quererme para esa clase de futuro? Apenas he conocido a Draco por un día.

—Eso no importa. Tan pronto como un cambia-formas dragón besa a una pareja potencial, el dragón sabe lo que la mitad humana ignora. Principalmente, que tú eres su mejor oportunidad para no solo reproducirse varias veces, sino también que eres su mejor oportunidad para ser feliz, lo que significa una larga vida y la habilidad de tener crías.

Harry frunció el ceño.

A pesar de su mejor intento de investigar a los cambia-formas dragones antes de venir aquí, toda esta información era nueva para él.

—De un beso, ¿su dragón interior sabe todo esto? ¿Pero cómo?

—Ni siquiera nosotros entendemos todo acerca de nuestros dragones. Pero en todo caso, nuestras bestias internas dependen del instinto. Podría ser algo acerca de tu esencia o la complexión de tu cuerpo que atrae al dragón. Todo lo que sé es que nunca he visto a un dragón actuar tan posesivamente durante un Primer Beso sin que ese dragón pase a intentar reclamar a la persona en cuestión. La misma reacción ocurrió cuando la pareja de Ron, Blaise, lo besó en este mismo escenario, hace casi cuatro años.

Harry tomó otra respiración profunda. Esto era demasiado para procesar ahora mismo; tendría que ordenarlo todo más cuidadosamente después. Por ahora, iba a usar esta oportunidad para obtener más información de este asunto de la pareja.

—Está bien, pretendamos que acepto todo esto por el momento. ¿Por qué esto me pondría en peligro? Si su dragón me quiere como su pareja, pensaría que el dragón interior de Draco querría protegerme, no lastimarme.

Theo sacudió su cabeza.

—No necesariamente. Podremos lucir humanos, pero nuestros dragones son primitivos y toman lo que quieren. Si Draco pierde la batalla con su mitad dragón, él podría muy bien tomarte contra tu voluntad y continuar tomándote hasta que pueda olfatear que llevas a su hijo

Alguien puso un plato de comida frente a él, pero Harry ya no tenía hambre.

—¿Hay una manera de detenerlo? Después de todo, dijiste “pareja potencial”, lo que quiere decir que no siempre resulta bien.

La boca de Theo se volvió seria.

—Un dragón sólo seguirá adelante en dos instancias. La primera, si cualquier parte muere. La segunda, después de que nazca un hijo. En el último caso, el dragón está satisfecho con un retoño que cuidar y está dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo con alguien más si su pareja no lo quiere.

Hasta ahí llegaba lo de encontrar una manera de evitar que el hombre-dragón obsesionado con el sexo lo persiguiera o transferir su contrato de sacrificio a otro hombre cambia-formas dragón. Tenía la sensación de que, si la mitad dragón de Draco estaba determinada a tenerlo, ningún otro hombre sería lo suficiente estúpido para interponerse.

Estaba atrapado con él.

—Y ninguno de esos dos casos califican ahora mismo, ¿cierto?

—No. En este punto, lo mejor para ti es permitirle tomarte antes. De otra manera, tendremos que drogarlo a la inconciencia hasta el tercer día, cuando el contrato le permite tocarte. E incluso entonces, mientras que el Draco humano esperaría por tu consentimiento si tú no estuvieras listo para el tercer día, la mitad dragón probablemente no lo haría.

Harry prestó atención al vaso de agua frente a él y comenzó a trazar formas en la condensación con su dedo. La acción lo ayudó para mantenerse calmado y resistir dejando a sus emociones liberarse.

Ahí acababa lo de intentar conocer tanto a Draco y a su clan mañana. Theo estaba sugiriéndole irse a la cama con Draco a ciegas. Sí, aunque Harry estaba atraído hacia él, ¿podría hacerlo? ¿Podría permitirle a un hombre que apenas conocía, y quien lo había tratado mal excepto por un corto periodo esta tarde, tener sexo con él?

No estaba completamente atemorizado de la idea, pero quería más información.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que él regrese?

—Apostaría que fue a cazar, y debería estar afuera hasta mañana a mediodía. A nuestros dragones siempre les gusta dormir en forma de dragón con el estómago lleno, y pueden ser bastardos perezosos cuando quieren.

Tenía la sensación de que Theo estaba intentando relajar el ambiente un poco, pero no estaba funcionando.

—Digamos que estoy de acuerdo, y tengo sexo antes con Draco y él se mantiene en ello hasta que esté embarazado. Entonces, ¿qué? Sé que no le gustan los humanos. ¿Él sólo me encerrará lejos hasta que dé a luz a su hijo y entonces me desechará?

—Dado que nunca he caído presa de un frenesí de apareamiento dragón, no lo sé. Pienso que es mejor que hables con Ron. Él es la única pareja humana que tenemos aquí quien ha experimentado el frenesí y ha aceptado la reclamación de un cambia-formas dragón.

Harry asintió. De lo poco que sabía de Ron, él hombre era feliz. Eso le dio a Harry una pequeña esperanza de que las cosas podrían no ser tan malas como sus entrañas le estaban diciendo que serían.

Theo hizo señas para que uno de sus hombres viniera a su mesa. Después de que murmurara una orden, se levantó y le ofreció su mano.

—¿Me permitirías acompañarte a salvo a tu cabaña? Si estoy a tu lado, los otros no comenzarán a incomodarte con preguntas. Y dado que acabo de enviar por Ron para verte en tu cabaña para una plática, pienso que quieres llegar allí tan pronto como sea posible.

Harry colocó su mano en la suya y enderezó sus hombros. El recuerdo del beso de Draco, su acto de dejarlo, y todas las noticias de un frenesí de apareamiento dragón estaban comenzando a asimilarse y era sobrecogedor.

Necesitaba encontrar algún lugar privado para procesar todo lo que le había sucedido en los últimos veinte minutos. Ya que, estaba en el borde de una crisis relacionada con una sobrecarga de información. Sin embargo, era mitad ingles. Podía mantener la compostura como lo mejor de ellos y contener sus emociones por un poco más.

Mientras Theo lo maniobraba por las escaleras y atravesaba la multitud, mantuvo la mirada fija en nada en particular. Sólo necesitaba llegar a su cabaña y entonces él podría cambiar su ropa y tratar de averiguar qué hacer desde aquí.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Treinta minutos después, Harry estaba acurrucado en el sofá de su cabaña intentando no llorar. A pesar de cambiarse a su pijama de algodón favorito y sacar todos los pasadores de su cabello, relajado era la última palabra que usaría para describir su situación. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cómo un medio loco hombre dragón quería follarlo hasta quedar embarazado.

Sí, “follarlo” era la frase apropiada para usar. Apenas podía llamar a un loco hombre dragón con lujuria embistiéndolo hasta que él colapsara o concibiera como hacer cualquier otra cosa. Ciertamente no estaría haciendo el amor.

Apretó la almohada en sus brazos para consolarse. Nunca había esperado un final de cuento de hadas al venir aquí, pero al menos, deseaba un día para conocer a Draco antes de desnudarse con él. Había pasado más tiempo con su única aventura de una noche que había tenido durante sus años de estudiante que con el dragón que tenía la intención de que él tuviera a su hijo.

Ahora más que nunca, deseaba que algunas de estas prácticas hubieran aparecido en su investigación. Por supuesto, podía entender por qué los cambia-formas dragones mantuvieron el frenesí de apareamiento en secreto. Disuadiría a un gran número de humanos de firmar siquiera para ser sacrificios y considerando la desigual tasa de natalidad de treinta y cinco por ciento de mujeres a sesenta y cinco por ciento de varones entre los cambia-formas dragones, necesitaban humanos si su raza iba a sobrevivir.

El hecho de que los cambia-formas dragones necesitaban a seres humanos para sobrevivir era irónico considerando que estos eran los que habían diezmado sus números en el primer lugar.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta. Harry arrojó a un lado la almohada y se levantó para atender. Necesitaba desesperadamente una distracción. Entreabrió la puerta, pero era Ron, así que abrió la puerta ampliamente. Trató de sonreír, pero fracasó y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. No quería llorar, pero no podía evitarlo. Perder a su familia, ser empujado a una nueva cultura que no entendía y finalmente, ser el objeto del frenesí de un dragón sin importar el hecho que él lo odiaba, era lo suficiente para hacer que incluso la persona más fuerte se derrumbara.

Ron le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, cerró la puerta y los condujo hacia el sofá. Una vez que se sentaron, él dijo:

—Allí, allí, querido. Sé que suena aterrador, pero no lo tiene que ser. Los hombres dragón en un frenesí pueden ser abrumadores y apasionados, pero también te protegerán con su vida.

Harry logró parpadear sus lágrimas y pasó sus manos por los ojos.

—Eso no suena como lo que Theo me dijo.

Ron chasqueó la lengua.

—Por supuesto que no. Su dragón nunca ha experimentado un frenesí de apareamiento y piensa que los humanos son demasiado frágiles para sobrevivirlo. Sin embargo, las mujeres dragón lidian con el frenesí cuando sucede sin ningún problema. Son bastante raros, ya sabes, los frenesíes de apareamiento.

—Tal vez sí, pero al menos las mujeres dragón saben qué esperar.

Ron tomó la barbilla de Harry en su mano y lo obligó a mirarlo.

—Escúchame. Imagina el mejor sexo de tu vida con el hombre más caliente que has conocido. No sólo eso, sino un hombre que se convierte en un tipo de padre feroz protector al segundo que su hijo nace. Eso es lo que obtienes con un hombre frenético. Draco puede luchar contra ello al principio, pero no es intencionalmente cruel. Después de todo, entrena a los dragones jóvenes. Había querido que lo vieras en acción con los niños mañana, pero parece que no tendrás la oportunidad de verlo en su papel de profesor durante bastante tiempo.

—¿Un profesor? ¿Draco?

Ron asintió.

—Es uno de los trabajos más difíciles en el clan enseñar a los dragones jóvenes cómo controlar a sus bestias, así como a volar y cazar sin infringir la ley. Pero Draco lo ha hecho con facilidad durante los últimos doce años.

La imagen de Draco siendo paciente o amable con alguien era ajeno a él.

—Sólo desearía poder ver ese lado de él primero.

El rostro de Ron se suavizó.

—Vi la forma en que lo mirabas en el salón principal y sé que te sientes atraído por él. ¿Es realmente tan malo tener relaciones sexuales con él un día antes? Cuanto antes estés embarazado, más pronto podrás conocer al verdadero Draco y no a su dragón medio enloquecido.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, Harry no creía que el sexo fuera tan malo. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de él había querido que Draco lo conociera sin verse obligado a hacerlo porque llevara a su hijo. Especialmente porque una vez que estuviera embarazado, había una alta probabilidad de que no pudiera vivir más allá del nacimiento.

Había otra cosa sobre la que preocuparse; podría morir en menos de un año.

Hablando de embarazos, recordó a Pansy y su aura de derrota.

—¿El hombre de Pansy sucumbió al frenesí también?

—No. Vincent sólo hizo su deber y la impregnó antes de joderlo todo. Era un imbécil egoísta sin sentido del honor.

Quería preguntar por qué le habían asignado un sacrificio humano en primer lugar, pero Harry decidió concentrarse en su destino que se acercaba rápidamente. Después de todo, Draco debería estar de regreso en menos de doce horas.

—Así que, ¿tú y tu pareja son los únicos que han experimentado esto antes?

Ron sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Hay una mujer dragón emparejada con un hombre dragón. No es sólo una cosa de humano-cambia-formas dragón. Probablemente sea imposible establecer una reunión esta noche, pero estoy seguro de que Theo o yo podemos establecer una reunión con ellos con el tiempo.

Se volvió hacia Ron.

—Dime, ¿te acostaste con tu compañero antes de conocerlo también?

Ron sonrió.

—Pasé quizá una hora más en su compañía que tú con Draco en este punto. Pero sí, dormí con él la primera noche, después de que Theo y Ella, la mujer cambia-formas quien también pasó por el frenesí de apareamiento, habló conmigo. Blaise es amable con todo el mundo desde el principio, mientras que Draco tarda algún tiempo en abrirse, lo que hizo las cosas un poco más fáciles en mi caso. Me asusté durante unos dos minutos antes de que Blaise hiciera una broma y pronto me olvidé de cualquier cosa excepto su cuerpo desnudo y caliente sobre el mío.

Recordaba el tonificado pecho y los brazos de Draco en el salón, y cómo se sentía estar presionado contra su duro cuerpo. Estaría mintiendo si decía que no quería sentir su calor presionado contra su piel de nuevo o sentir sus manos ásperas acariciando la suave piel de su cadera.

Casi parpadeó ante la fantasía sexual que había comenzado a reproducirse en su mente. Parecía que hablar con Ron estaba ayudando a calmar sus nervios. Harry se dio cuenta de que sólo había tenido miedo y lloraba porque no tenía idea de qué esperar. Pero empezaba a sonar menos como una pesadilla y más como sexo caliente con un extraño.

Estaba muy cerca de decir al diablo y dejar que Draco lo tuviera. Pero antes de que pudiera dar el último paso a la aceptación y vocalizar sus pensamientos, Ron volvió a hablar.

—La decisión es tuya. Pero si crees que no puedes hacerlo, entonces puedes venir a quedarte conmigo. Blaise, mi compañero, ya ha dicho que reuniría a sus hermanos, hermanas y amigos para protegerte de Draco hasta el tercer día. —Tomó y apretó la mano de Harry—. Sólo dime qué piensas hacer.

Miró fijamente los profundos ojos castaños de Ron y decidió que había hecho un aliado que podría convertirse en su amigo. Harry no había estado seguro al principio si se llevaban bien, ya que Ron había parecido descartar el estado deprimido de Pansy. Ahora, después de que Ron estuviera casi diciendo que iba a perseguir a un dragón loco sólo para ayudarlo, Harry decidió que se había equivocado acerca de él. Sin duda, había cosas sobre Pansy que Harry no sabía. Ron podría estar actuando como la mujer humana le había pedido.

Tomó la mano de Ron en la suya y la apretó.

—Gracias, pero no. Tan pronto como Draco regrese, debería venir aquí y empezaré con lo que me trajeron aquí para hacer… tener relaciones sexuales con un cambia-formas dragón.


	7. Capitulo 7

Draco había resistido el impulso de regresar a Harry tanto tiempo como pudo. La caza, atrapar dos machos cabríos, y el sueño resultante había distraído a su mitad-dragón por un poco más de medio día. Ahora el dragón estaba abrumándolo poco a poco, y sabía que era mejor rastrear a Harry con su mitad-humana marginalmente a cargo que con su dragón en completo control.

En especial, cuando sabía muy bien que su dragón no se molestaría en tener consentimiento, y humano o no, Harry no se merecía eso.

_ Macho. Hogar. Ahora. _

Todavía en forma de dragón, saltó en el aire y batió las alas hasta que estuvo lo bastante alto para usar las corrientes de viento para deslizarse hacia la tierra de Stonefire. Confiaba que Theo haya preparado a Harry para lo que iba a suceder. De lo contrario, se enfrentaría a la prueba definitiva de control una vez que aterrizara de vuelta en su hogar.

Cuando se elevó al sur, aplacó a su dragón con pensamientos sobre el caliente cuerpo de Harry presionado contra el suyo. O cómo su boca se sintió como seda contra su lengua. Su dragón tarareó en apreciación y presionó a Draco a volar más rápido. El dragón quería verlo.

Su dragón era un bastardo persistente, pero una de las cosas buenas de tener una mitad-dragón era que le daría una increíble resistencia, permitiéndole follar a Harry por tanto tiempo como tomara impregnarlo. Una vez que estuviera hecho, él podía regresar a su vida y no tener que enfrentar al humano diariamente. Previniendo, por supuesto, que su dragón pueda formar un apego duradero.

Mientras mantuviera a Harry a distancia una vez que estuviera embarazado, no sería tan duro como Vincent había sido con Pansy; evitaría insultar a su humano y siempre protegería a Harry y a su hijo por nacer contra cualquier amenaza. Pero Draco quería prevenir a su bestia interior de formar un apego con Harry porque el frenesí para reclamar pareja era peligroso. Entre más su dragón se sintiera apegado, menos su mitad-humana sería capaz de negar a su bestia. Su honor y deber prevendrían daños al humano, pero no había manera en el infierno que quisiera ser su compañero por el resto de su vida.

Su hermana todavía estaba sufriendo años después por el daño causado por los humanos y su codicia.

Pronto, se estaba deslizando al área de aterrizaje en Stonefire. Una vez que estuvo en terreno sólido de nuevo, su bestia interior gruñó. Su macho estaba allí, y estaba fértil. Necesitaban encontrarlo. Otros machos podrían ya estar tratando de tomarlo.

Draco tranquilizó a su bestia con que ellos lo encontrarían, pero primero, necesitaban estar en su forma humana. Su dragón se retiró un poco, y Yoongi imaginó sus alas retirándose en su espalda, sus patas delanteras enderezándose, sus pezuñas convirtiéndose en dedos, y su estatura se contrajo de regreso a su metro noventa y tres de alto. El dolor de la transformación y el cambio de su cuerpo fueron tan natural para él como respirar, y dentro de unos pocos segundos, estuvo en su forma humana otra vez, desnudo como el día que había nacido.

Un macho se acercó a él y su dragón le gruñó, pero pronto se calmó. Era el único macho que podía tratar con él ahora y no terminar como un desastre sangriento en el piso. Theo era el líder del clan; incluso su dragón se doblegaba a la posición de Theo y un predomino ligeramente mayor. Cuando su líder del clan lo alcanzó, la expresión de Theo era inteligible.

—¿Estás bajo control?

Su dragón iba y venía dentro de su cabeza. Su macho estaba esperando. ¿Por qué estaban sin moverse? ¿No podía ver el líder del clan lo mucho que necesitaban a su macho? Él les daría crías, lo que ayudaría al clan.  _Necesitaban ir. Ahora_. Pronto , le dijo a su dragón. Eso realmente no calmó a la bestia, pero permitió a Draco el suficiente control para responder coherentemente a Theo.

-Apenas. ¿Harry está listo? Y hazlo rápido, Theo. No quiero perder el control completo de mi bestia.

—Él está listo y dispuesto. Aun así, todo lo que pido es que mantengas tu mitad-humana en control tanto tiempo como puedas. Aunque Ron habló con él, no sé si Harry verdaderamente entienda lo que está cerca de sucederle.

_ Encuentra al humano. Ahora. ¡Ve! _

Apretó sus dientes contra la urgencia de la bestia.

—Sabes que trataré. Pero necesito irme antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Theo asintió.

—Ven a verme cuando esté hecho.

Asintió y trotó hacia la cabaña de Harry. Su bestia manteniéndose, repitiendo:  _“Humano. Ahora. Corre”_ ,  una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza.

Alcanzó su cabaña y con increíble esfuerzo, se controló para detenerse en la puerta y tocar. Su dragón gruñó, pero Draco le dijo a la bestia que esperara un maldito segundo.

Por suerte, la puerta se abrió. Harry se paró frente a él en un suave albornoz blanco. Sus ojos abiertos.

—Oh, eres tú.

_ Ahora. Ahora. Ahora. Fértil. Fóllalo. _

No aún .

Draco dijo a través de sus dientes apretados:

—Te han dicho qué pasará. No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo pueda mantener mi dominio sobre el dragón. Necesito saber: ¿Estás dispuesto?

Sus ojos fueron una mezcla de emociones, pero él estaba demasiado lejos para reconocer lo que era. Apenas escuchó su réplica cuando él dijo:

—Sí.

—Jodidas gracias. —

Corrió hacia él, lanzándolo sobre su hombro, cerrando la puerta, y haciendo una línea recta a la cama. Lo lanzó sobre esta y su bata se abrió para revelar un camisón azul sedoso que apenas cubría sus pezones y su polla.

_ Mío. Tomar. Ahora. _

Draco escuchó a su dragón y cubrió su suave cuerpo con su desnudez. Él exploraría su cuerpo más tarde. Por ahora, se acomodó entre sus piernas y corrió un dedo a través de su abertura. Estaba mojado para él, y su dura polla se pudo incluso más dura.

Rasgó su camisón en trozos y tomó uno de sus pezones, haciendo girar su pezón hasta poner a su punta dura. Cuando Harry dejó salir un gemido, él estuvo en su límite. Draco posicionó su polla y empujó dentro de él en un rápido movimiento. Al sentir su caliente agujero apretado alrededor de su polla, su dragón tarareó.  _ Sí. Su pareja. Tiempo para hacerlo entender eso. _

Pero su mitad-humana tenía el suficiente control para inclinarse y besarlo primero. Empujó su lengua en su suave boca caliente, explorando cada centímetro. Comenzó a mover los labios y el humano gimió en su boca antes de sentir sus manos en sus hombros.

Pasó sus manos sobre sus suaves lados antes de alcanzar sus caderas. Apretó su agarre para que Harry se quedara en su lugar mientras él comenzaba a embestir más duro. Dentro y fuera. Carne chocando con carne.

_ Pareja. Mío. Tomar. _

Pero no era lo suficientemente áspero para su bestia. El dragón quería poseer el agujero del humano; dejarlo saber que le pertenecía.

Para satisfacer a su dragón y hacer exactamente eso, rompió su beso. Cuando miró a los ojos verdes de Harry, la lujuria y el deseo allí se dispararon directo a sus bolas.

Las mitades humano y dragón gruñeron al unísono y apretó su agarre en sus caderas. La necesidad de llenarlo con su semilla era abrumadora. Sin eso, él no podía llevar a sus crías. Y su dragón quería que este humano llevará a sus crías.

Se movió más y más rápido hasta que la presión se construyó, y con unos pocos golpes más rápidos, se quedó rígido mientras su pene se vaciaba dentro de él, cada chorro y espasmo dándole una oportunidad más alta de fecundarlo y evitar que los otros machos lo robaran. Mientras Harry llevara a su niño, el aroma de él estaría grabado en su piel.

Mientras terminaba, los químicos de su semen causaban que Harry gritara por su orgasmo. Su dragón tarareo, apresurándolo a voltearlo y tomarlo de nuevo desde atrás.

Nuestra pareja. Fóllalo. Ahora.

Su mitad humana aún estaba en control por un pelo, y Draco se movió hacia el pecho de Harry, deseando mucho probar su duro y rosado pezón antes de que el dragón tomara el control y pensara en nada más que follar al humano hasta que él llevara a su descendencia.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Harry había esperado que Draco se presentara en su puerta, pero no había estado preparado para la forma en que lo había arrojado a la cama, desgarrado sus ropas, y comenzado a embestir dentro de él como si nada más importara.

Solo la vista de su cuerpo desnudo y pene duro cuando él había respondido a la puerta había enviado humedad corriendo a través de sus piernas. Él lanzándolo sobre su hombro y presionando sus pezones contra su espalda solo lo había excitado aún más. Así que cuando empujó su gruesa y larga polla en él, esta se deslizó bien adentro, llenándolo en una manera que nunca había sentido antes; lleno hasta el punto de casi dolor.

Él fue rudo y demandante mientras lo follaba, pero la sensación de su pene duro dentro de él, su lengua enrollándose con la suya, y sus manos ásperas agarrando la piel de sus caderas lo hizo olvidarse de todo excepto el placer.

Entonces, cuando se quedó quieto, en realidad sintió cada chorro caliente de semen dentro de él, rápidamente seguido por el orgasmo más intenso de su vida.

Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado contrayéndose con luces bailando ante sus ojos, antes de que sintiera una boca húmeda y caliente sobre su pecho derecho. Draco jugueteó con su pezón con sus dientes antes de chuparlo profundo en su boca y girar el tenso botón con su lengua.

Dejó salir un grito y levantó una mano hasta su cabeza, enredando sus dedos a través de su lacio y suave cabello. Harry murmuró:

—Draco.

A su nombre, él liberó su pezón con un pop y levantó la mirada hacia Harry. Sus pupilas cambiaron hasta rendijas antes de volverse redondas; el dragón estaba cerca de la superficie. En una voz ronca, él dijo:

—De nuevo.

Ya que cualquier hombre con el que había estado antes había necesitado tiempo para recuperarse antes de ir por otra ronda, Harry dijo:

—¿Más sexo? ¿Ya?

Él asintió mientras apretaba su pezón. La presión de sus dedos sobre su carne tierna envió un choque directo entre sus piernas.

Debería estar adolorido y cansado, pero se sentía sorprendentemente lleno de energía. Y una pequeña parte de Harry se preguntaba lo que el hombre dragón haría después. Su necesidad de emparejarse debía estar influyendo en él; estaba cachondo, y si él estaba listo, entonces Harry lo estaba.

—Estoy deseándolo, Draco. Tómame de nuevo —dijo.

Él gruñó y se apoyó sobre sus talones. Su postura le dio una oportunidad de mirar su grueso y aún duro pene. Cómo todos esos centímetros habían encajado en Harry en primer lugar, no lo sabía. No obstante, por razones que no podría explicar, quería desesperadamente, no, necesitaba, sentirlo dentro de él de nuevo.

Draco gruñó, y entre un segundo y el siguiente, lo volteó sobre el colchón. Sus manos acariciaron sus nalgas. Su toque era áspero y cálido, y cada lento roce de sus dedos era deliberado y lo hacía sentir atesorado y deseado.

Sabía que a la mayoría de los hombres les gustaba un culo grande para conducirse desde atrás ya que les daba amortiguación, pero las caricias de Draco  lo hacían sentir como que él había estado esperando por un culo como el suyo toda su vida.

Entonces sus manos alcanzaron debajo de sus caderas y levantaron su cuerpo hasta que Harry estaba sobre sus rodillas con su culo en el aire. Se contuvo de hacer preguntas ya que Ron le había dicho que cuando el dragón estaba mayormente al mando, raramente respondía. La bestia interior era todo acerca de instinto y sensación.

Hablando de lo cual, Draco pasó un dedo a través de su entrada y Harry se arqueó hacia su toque con un gemido, la aspereza de sus dedos causando una maravillosa sensación a lo largo de su entrada. Fue premiada con una palmada en su culo. El ligero dolor punzante envió más humedad entre sus muslos. Draco corrió sus dedos y rodeó su polla repetidamente. El casi toque hizo que sus nervios latieran y dolieran. Para tratar de aliviarlo, Harry movió su cuerpo para intentar llevar sus dedos sobre su polla. Pero los reflejos de Draco eran más rápidos, y se movió fuera del camino. Decidió tratar otra táctica para liberar su frustración. Lloriqueó y meneó su trasero.

Él lo premió con un pellizco en su polla y Harry gritó. Pero antes de que hubiera suficiente presión para darle un orgasmo, lo liberó. Dolía hasta el punto del tormento. Si no lo follaba pronto, sentía como que iba a estallar. Susurró:

—Por favor.

Cacheteó su otra nalga.

—Macho. Listo. Ahora.

—Sí.

Y sin preámbulo, se empujó dentro de Harry con un movimiento rápido. Harry agarró las sábanas en sus manos ante la intrusión. En esta posición, la llenura era casi demasiado para manejar.

Entonces él comenzó a moverse. Sus manos estaban ahora sobre sus caderas, guiándolo hacia delante y atrás contra su polla, su ritmo elevando el paso hasta que sus bolas estaban golpeando contra su trasero con cada golpe.

Si había pensado que él lo había tomado de forma ruda antes, entonces ahora era manifiestamente brutal. Estaba en completo control de su ritmo y el movimiento de sus caderas, pero amaba la sensación de sus piernas contra las suyas, el puro dominio masculino de su toque mientras jalaba y empujaba sus caderas contra las suyas.

Estaría magullado más tarde, pero justo aquí, justo ahora, no se preocupaba por nada más excepto su siguiente orgasmo. Por un segundo, se preguntó qué le había pasado; Harry no era esta sensual y demandante criatura, pero luego Draco abofeteó su nalga derecha y Harry gimió, agarrando las sábanas más fuertes en sus puños. Estaba tan cerca.

Draco dejó salir un rugido cuando se detuvo de golpear y lo sostuvo firmemente contra su pene. De nuevo, Harry sintió el calor de su semen y fue cegado por otro intenso orgasmo. Si Draco no hubiera estado sosteniéndolo por sus caderas, habría caído.

Entonces demasiado pronto, Draco salió y Harry se sintió vacío otra vez. Debe haber hecho un ruido, porque Draco lo volteó sobre su espalda y dijo:

—De nuevo. Ahora.

Sus pupilas estaban cambiando entre rendijas y globos redondos. El dragón era insaciable.

Y, aun así, a pesar de cuan cansado debería estar sintiéndose después de dos salvajes rondas de sexo, su entrada palpitó, deseando más.

Entonces Harry hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes con un hombre, y dobló sus piernas antes de pasar una mano por su agujero. Cuando Harry lo acarició, ronroneó:

—Si. De nuevo.

Sin advertencia, Draco separó sus piernas y empujó en él otra vez. En algún lugar en el fondo de la mente de Harry, se preguntó si podría ser asesinado por demasiado sexo porque era seguro que parecía como que podía pasar.


End file.
